Marauding Around
by TheRottenJas
Summary: This a series of drabbles and one-shots all about the Marauder Era! Will feature Jily, Jamulus and Wolfstar mostly. :) Currently: James and Regulus being domestic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I finally started a Marauder's collection! :)**

 **James and Sirius friendship. :)**

 **Written For:**

 **Ultimate Battle competition**

 **Drabble club**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

"James! Listen to me!"

James scoffed from his bed at Sirius Black. He was busy writing Quidditch strategies and his Transfiguration essay but Sirius wouldn't leave him alone. "I'm kind of busy over here."

Sirius sighed, throwing his entire body on James' bed rather dramatically. James rolled his eyes. "Prongs!"

James made no comment as he continued to write. Perhaps if the beaters were to fly in a vert-

"JAMES!" cried Sirius suddenly, shouting directly in his ear. "I asked you a question!"

James furrowed his eyebrows. "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did," pouted Sirius. "You never listen to me."

"What do you want Padfoot?"

Sirius grumbled, "You would know that if you listened."

"Stop tasting my patience, Padfoot," James said as he wacked Sirius on the head with his pillow. "You know I'm not a saint."

"Okay, okay, it's just well, you see, that um, we-"

"Spit it out."

"You never have any time for me anymore," Sirius blurted out.

James looked at him strangely. "What?"

"It's always Lily this, Lily that. I'm happy she finally said yes but when am I going to spend time with you?"

James' mouth dropped open. This action somehow fueled Sirius.

"If it's not her, then it's Quidditch! You're not the captain all the time! And every since you became Head Boy, you've grown dull!"

"Dull?" Echoed James. "Dull!?"

"Yes, dull." Sirius nodded firmly.

"Have not," muttured James.

"Really?" Sirius asked, raising a brow. "Are you sure, Prongs?"

James nodded. "I'm dashing, charming, intelligent, and many more but I am not dull."

"Oh yeah?" Challenged Sirius.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"When's the last time you pulled a prank, huh?"

James opened his mouth to retaliate but came up short.

"Thought so." Sirius' smug smile stared at him. "D-U-L-L. Dull."

James scowled. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Dull," answered Sirius in a mocking tone.

"I'll show you!"

Sirius watched in amusement as James sprang from his bed in a hurry. He quickly pulled the invisibility cloak from his trunk along with the Marauders Map.

"I'm going to pull the best prank ever!"

Sirius smiled triumphantly. He knew he'd have James pranking again. No one could take that part away from his brother.

"Let's get started then Jamsie!"


	2. Dark

**A/N: So, this is a little pre- wolfstar. I'm going to make this two chapters. The next one being Wolfstar.**

 **Written For:**

 **Musical Prompts Competition: Fear of the dark**

 **365: phobia**

 **Drabble club: 'Am I interrupting anything?'**

 **Word count: 920**

* * *

"Sirius!" giggled Marlene as she avoided a kiss from him.

Sirius grinned and proceeded to kiss her even more. He knew it was only a matter of time before Malene came around. "You know love it."

She swatted his arm playfully. "Okay. You can kiss me!"

Sirius laughed and planted a big kiss on her lips. "You know I want to do more."

She blushed. "Your dorm. Now."

He winked lavishly. He quickly grabbed her hand and began climbing the stairs. Marlene had an amazing figure,; he could only see how she was in bed. He opened the door with a flourish allowing her to go first. Making sure the door was locked and the silencing charm was on, they found Sirius' bed soon enough.

"You're beautiful," he said as he took off her top.

She blushed bright red. "Sirius!"

"What? It's true," he said, trailing kisses down her back.

"Oh! Siri- what?" Sirius stopped as she sat up suddenly.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin?"

"Is that a night light?" she asked, her eyes round with disbelief.

He looked over at his charmed night light of a wolf. He glanced quickly at her, unable to read her expression.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm always Sirius?" he tried weakly.

"B-but that's for little kids!" she sputtered.

He stiffened up immediately, and _not_ in the good way. It was in defense. "Not really."

"My brother who's eight has a night light!" She looked taken aback at that fact. "He's eight!"

"I need it," he mumbled.

"This is a joke, isn't it?" she asked, lauging uncertainly. "You got me, ha ha!"

He looked away guilty. "It's not a joke."

"You're actually scared of the dark?" she asked, raising her voice an octave higher. Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widening.

"I prefer to say phobia," he asnwered through clenched teeth. What was wrong of being scared of the dark?

"Bu-but you're seventeen! Surely, you still can't be scared of the dark!"

"Why?" he shot back, peeved. "What's wrong with being scared of the dark?"

"We're almost adults, that's why." She looked shocked that she even had to answer.

"Get out," he said rather camly.

She raised her eyebrows. "What did you just say?"

"Get out," he repeated. "It seems it's a problem to you that I'm scared of the dark."

She scoffed as she put back on her shirt. "Grow up, Sirius."

He said nothing to answer her.

She had almost opened the door before she stopped and looked back at him. Her eyes were full of ridicule and anger. "Call me when you're a man, Sirius."

"I only wanted you because I heard you were easy," he replied. He laughed mockingly. "They were right."

She huffed. "You're an arse! I wouldn't be surprised if you turned dark! Just like the rest of your evil family!"

He opened his mouth to repond when the door swung open. A very clueless Remus Lupin walked in, his hands full of books.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked as he took in the sight of a shirtless Sirius, and a steaming mad Marlene.

Sirius said 'No' the exact moment Marlene said 'Yes!'

"Sorry?" Remus said, slowly backing out of the room.

"No, Remus, stay," Sirius said, giving a very pointed look at Marlene. " _She_ was just leaving. Isn't that correct, Marlene?"

She gave him a very dark look. "Yes. Goodbye Remus, and good riddance Black."

With that she exited. Remus looked at Sirius curiously before dumping his books on his bed. "Something wrong, Padfoot?"

Sirius sighed. "She found out."

"Oh," answersd walked over to Sirius' bed. "Did you honestly like her?"

Sirius laughed. "Not really. It was just for fun."

Remus smiled sympathetically. "It's okay, Sirius."

Sirius looked at Remus, his eyes full of hope. "Will I ever get rid of this fear?"

Remus smiled sadly this time. Sirius wanted so badly for his nyctophobia to go away. "Yes, I'm sure you will."

Sirius nodded slowly, not quite believing it. He turned to the open window near his bed, the day was only begining to end. The waxing crescent moon was only slightly visible. There were many nights were Sirius couldn't sleep due to his fear. He would imagine everything that could go wrong with him. Would he turn evil just like every other black before him? Was he evil? The nights in which he could sleep were haunted by nightmares. His mother always before him punishing him for his behavior. He was a good for nothing blood traitor Gryffindor. He trembled as he remembered night after night he spent in pain. It was always the Cruciatus Curse.

"Sirius? Sirius!" called Remus, shaking him slightly. "Are you alright?"

Sirius blinked as he stared directly into Remus' warm amber eyes. He hadn't realized he began sweating and trembling. His heart beat raced rapidly and he felt dizzy as he saw it was night. "Y-yeah."

Remus frowned and turned on the night light. The wolf howled and shined brightly. "Is this better?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Remus hugged Sirius and got up to leave but Sirius stopped him. "Yes, Siri?"

"Stay with me?" Sirius whispered.

Remus nodded. "Anything for you Sirius."

Sirius wasted no time getting Remus in his bed. Soon enough, Sirius was cuddling Remus. It was at times like these that made the dark bearable.


	3. Rock star

**A/N: Sirius is a rockstar. . .**

 **'Can you do it?'AU Extravaganza: Rockstar!AU**

 **Hogwarts Writing Club: Sort**

 **Word count: 528**

* * *

Sirius glared at the dark haired man with spectacles. "I've told you beforeI _don't_ like doing these contests!"

"And I've told you before Sirius," James Potter said exasperated, "it's good for your publicity."

"Look, you may be my best friend but that does not give you rights as my agent!" Sirius hated the contests that made him spend a day with a fan. "You know, I loathe them."

James ran a hand through his hair. "It's because you're approaching this all wrong. Just give it another try."

Sirius looked at James in disbelief. "No! The first time I got a fan who almost blinded me because of all the pictures she took! The second time I got a man who kept panting and touching me! Usually, I like men all over me but not in _that_ way!"

James threw Sirius a disgusted look.

"What? It's true!"

"You know what they say, third time's a charm," James said cheerfully.

Sirius huffed, but reluctantly agreed.

"Great!" James ran over to get some files from his desk. "The competition's over! So, on Saturday you'll meet the fan!"

Sirius frowned. "Did you already think I was going to accept?"

James winked. "Of course!"

"Alright," Sirius skimmed through the papers, trying to sort them, "but if I get a bloody pervert who touches me inappropriately, it's all your fault."

"Sure, sure." James sighed. "You can blame it on me."

* * *

Sirius carefully checked the address on the paper before going to ring the doorbell. He had chosen to dress in his regular clothing: black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and a band t-shirt. All completed with his black leather boots. He wore his hair tied at the nape of his neck.

He waited a second before ringing the doorbell again. This time the door opened. A tall man with amber eyes and a dorky cardigan looked at Sirius in shock.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, looking thoroughly embarrassed. A very nice blush appeared on his cheeks when he remembered his manners. "Aren't you _Sirius Black?"_

Sirius grinned at the man's reaction. This was definitely _not_ a perverted fat man. "Yes, I am. Aren't you Edward Lupin?"

The adorable man shook his head quickly. "No, I'm Remus Lupin. Can you hold up a moment?"

Sirius nodded, wondering who Edward Lupin was. Remus Lupin was certainly a very adorkable man who Sirius wouldn't mind spending the day with, especially in the bedroom. He waited patiently as Remus opened the door but this time with a child.

Remus looked apologetic and bashful. "This is my son, Edward 'Teddy' Lupin."

"You're married?" Sirius felt his heart plummet.

"No, divorced," Remus mumbled.

"My daddy talks about you all the time!" Teddy said cheerfully. "That's why I entered the contest! I ate sooo many candy just to win!"

Sirius smiled at Teddy. "Is that so?"

Remus blushed a deeper color. "Teddy!"

"He really _really_ likes you!"

Sirius grinned. "I like your father, too."

"Take good care of him!" Teddy demanded.

Sirius winked at Remus suggestively. "Oh, I will."


	4. Night

"Hurry up, Prongs!"

James scowled at Sirius. "I'm going as fast as I can, Padfoot."

Sirius huffed impatiently as he watched James perform healing spells. He wasn't going fast enough for his liking. Remus would wince in his unconscious state and Sirius didn't like it one bit. "Well, perform the spell faster. It looks like he's in pain."

James sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, okay. I'm going to apply the ointments or do you want to do it since I'm so _slow_."

Sirius smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but I'm just worried for him. And move your lazy arse James."

"Bloody poof," muttered James as he rubbed his sore head where Sirius butt-headed him our of the way.

Sirius carefully applied the healing ointments on Remus' scars. He sighed as Remus stirred slightly but didn't wake up. They made it back to the Shrieking Shack just in time, carefully avoiding being seen by other students. Sirius noticed that the wolf was way more playful than usual and it was sort of odd. Sirius would find himself being drawn to Remus more than necessary. He would get irritated when a stupid bird would flirt shamelessly with Remus. If she was going to flirt, she could have at least done it right. He scowled as he recalled the day.

* * *

"Remus, hey!" Mary McDonald called sliding into the free seat next to Remus. Dinner was about to be over so it was obvious what she wanted. "What's wrong Remus? You look a little sick."

Remus blushed, looking helplessly at the Marauders. "Um, nothing Mary."

"Are you sure?" She asked, moving her hand close to his. "I can take care of you, you know."

"Er, not exactly," Remus replied, his eyes screaming for help at Sirius. Sirius opened his mouth to drive the batty witch away but James laughed loudly and threw his arm around Sirius.

"I can be your personal nurse," She fluttered her eyelashes suggestively. She let her hand trail up his arm slowly. "You know, check your temperature and _stuff._ "

Sirius shoved James' arm away. "Sorry Mary! Remus has to help me in my potions essay like right now. He promised! Besides, I can take care of Remus myself."

Mary narrowed her eyes at Sirius. "Look, he needs a feminine touch and I'm just the girl to do it."

Sirius smiled forcefully. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to tuck him into bed and everything."

Mary huffed in annoyance. Sirius stood up and grabbed Remus making a run for their dorm. Remus laughed as Sirius muttered bad comments of Mary. "You know, I could have flirted better than her."

Remus' raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Sirius laughed. "I'm always Sirius. Besides, I can't sleep without you by my side."

Remus blushed. "Don't exaggerate."

Sirius smiled genuinely. "It's not a lie. I'm getting better because you've helped me bit by bit overcome my phobia."

"Yout mean that?" Remus asked, softly.

"I mean, I'm still frightened a bit but it's better," Sirius asked, jokingly. "You really do help me in the nights."

Remus smiled. "Thank you Sirius. It means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me. You always will."

"I feel the same."

* * *

Sirius turned away as Remus stayed unconscious.

"Si..Siri," faintly called Remus, his amber eyes tired and weary. "Siri...Sirius, are you still here?"

Sirius whipped his head around so fast, it startled James who was only sitting a few feet away. "Remus! Oh Merlin! Remus, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Remus answered, wincing as he got up. "Just a bit tired."

"You scared me," Sirius admitted. "You wouldn't wake up."

Remus smile. "I'll always be fine as long as your by side."

"Moony," Sirius said, his cheeks coloring.

"You help _me_ get through the nights, Siri," Remus softly said. "I was terrified of the night as well. It plagued me to think I could've hurt someone. But you became illegal animals for me. For pathetic Remus."

"You're not pathetic," he responded equally as soft. "You're amazing, Remus. I, I love you. "

Remus blushed as they moved close to one another. They were just a breath away. Their hands found each other's as they touched foreheads.

"I love you Sirius."

"I love you Remus."


	5. Alone

**A/N: I actually enjoyed writing this. Review please. :)**

 **Written For:**

 **Occasion A Day Comp.: Sept. 2: Write about something set directly at the end of either wizarding world.**

* * *

He was alone.  
The Wizarding War was over. Voldemort had been defeated and everybody was celebrating. The reign of terror had come to an end.  
But Remus Lupin locked himself away. He cried in the darkness for his dear friends.  
James Potter. He had always been the outgoing one in their group. He was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.  
Lily Potter nee Evans. She was always there for him. She cheered him up anytime and anywhere.  
Peter Pettigrew. He wasn't always the bravest but he was there. And that's all that mattered.  
Remus cried for the loss of friends, kindness, and love.  
Sirius Black. He always tried to make Remus more incorporated into the conversations. He was the wild one in their group. Best of all, he loved Remus equally as much as he loved Sirius.  
Remus tried to hate Sirius. He tried so hard. Sirius was the one who took everything he cared about away. James and Lily were so young but now they were dead. Peter had been the bravest out of all them in the end. He stood up to Sirius but now he was dead, too. How could someone who had made him feel so special be evil? Remus never believed Sirius was like his family. Hell, Sirius despised his family himself! But how could Sirius be a murderer?  
Remus didn't know what to believe anymore.  
Not when all the evidence pointed straight at his lover.  
No, former lover.  
Now it was all over.  
The War had finished and he was all alone.  
Just like in his nightmares.


	6. Best Plan Ever

**A/N: Wow, this actually turned out longer than I hoped! For SiriusMarauderFan and Halffictionalprincess!**

 **Written For:**

 **Birthday Fic Exchange: For SiriusMarauderFan! Sorry it's so late!**

 **Pairing: Wolfstar, and Jily. Prompt: Heat wave (only slightly in the beginning)**

 **The Restricted Collection: 50. No using the word 'because'**

 **The Potions Class Competition: Calming Draught: Alternatively, Write about Remus Lupin.**

 **Monthly One-Shot Ecxhange ~September~**

 **Halffictionalprincess: Pairing: Sirius/Remus, and James/Lily; Genre: Romance**

 **Prompts: "As if..."; "You make me want to throw up."**

 **Ship Name Competition: Thorn and Buck: James/Lily**

 **Review please! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, not one bit.**

* * *

Remus watched as Sirius' ice cream slowly melted. It covered his fingers making them wet and slippery. The ice cream dripped down his chin in a rather sensual manner. Sirius winked at Remus before beginning to suck his fingers. Remus cleared his throat awkwardly, unable to leave Sirius' eye contact. Involuntarily, he began to move closer to the Black beauty.

"I've got the MOST amazi-What the hell are you doing, Padfoot?" James asked the huge grin on his face turning into a frown. He stared at the two with a curious gleam in his eye. Remus and Sirius seemed to jump at his entrance, and it made him suspicious. Remus was clutching his heart in fear about a couple of feet away and Sirius looked peeved at James.

"Nothing now," muttered Sirius darkly.

James wondered if he should comment but shook his head instead. He didn't have time for Sirius' puppy love. "I'm telling you, I've got the most amazing prank ever!"

Remus coughed. He had been so close to jumping Sirius bones right then. He needed _something_ to distract himself. "What is it?"

"So, you know how all my efforts to get Lily have been in vain?" he asked, watching as the two nodded. "Well, I figured out the perfect plan to get her to like me!"

Sirius laughed. "You said prank, Prongs, not plan."

"Exactly!" he cried enthusiastically. "It's so simple. You just have to prank someone in a grand manner then I will come along stopping you! It'll show her I've changed and whatnot."

Remus stared at James blankly. Sirius doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny?" James asked, frowning. His plan was sure to succeed.

"You want to trick Lily?" Remus asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's never going to work."

"Hey!" protested James. "My pranks always work."

"If you add all the detentions," Sirius sarcastically added.

"Details, details." James waved off their concerns. "All I need to know is are you going to do it?"

Sirius and Remus shared a look then reluctantly nodded.

"Where's Wormtail?" James asked, glancing around the room. He noticed Peter's Every Flavor Beans and snatched them. He chewed happily. This was his best idea yet. "I need his help, too."

"He's with Mary," Remus answered.

"She finally said yes?"

Remus nodded.

"Hmmm." James nodded in approval.

"Okay, I'll catch you two later with more details." James left the room in a hurry.

Remus grimaced as it was only them two, alone. He couldn't think of anything to say! Ever since they shared a rather intense kiss on the last Gryffindor party, he could practically feel the sexual waves when Sirius walked in. "It's hot, isn't it?"

"It's my entire fault." Sirius grinned. "You can't handle my hotness."

"As if…" Remus words died on his lips as Sirius took off his shirt seductively.

"Dog got your tongue?" Sirius asked, his grey eyes gleaming with mischief.

Remus snorted. "I believe the saying is _Cat_ got your tongue."

"Cats are gross," Sirius said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Oh?" Remus raised a brow. "I don't know. I kind of picture myself living with 3 cats."

Sirius opened his mouth in horror. "You can't, Moony. That's cheating on me!"

Remus laughed. "Cheating on you?"

"I'm the best dog in the world! And you want a cat?" Sirius scooted closer to Remus. "Definitely cheating."

"I'm joking. Cats don't seem to like me either way." Remus shrugged, trying not to stare at his best mate's chest. Even though Sirius had an unbelievable toned body, it must be all the Quidditch he plays. "Must be the wolf they smell."

"I've said it before," Sirius murmured. "Cats are idiots."

Remus laughed awkwardly, feeling sweat on his forehead drip. It really was hot, _too hot_.

Sirius grinned, moving closer. "Aren't you hot in that cardigan?"

Remus nodded, holding his breath. His unsteady fingers began working on the buttons. Sirius helped him take it off; his fingers lingering on Remus' chest.

"That shirt has got to go," Sirius murmured, his grey eyes burning. Remus felt as if he were going to melt under his gaze. Clumsy hands began lifting his shirt over his head. It was only a matter of seco-

"Oi!"

Remus quickly stood up, fixing his shirt leaving Sirius on the floor muttering obscenities. "Hey, Peter."

Peter titled his head in confusion. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," bit back Sirius.

Peter gulped at Sirius sudden angriness. "James wants to see us in the Library."

"James, is it?" Sirius stood up quickly putting his shirt on. "I'll show James to stop interrupting."

Peter looked lost as Sirius stormed out. He turned to Remus for help.

"Forget about it, Wormtail," Remus sighed. Maybe Sirius didn't feel the same way? "Let's just go."

"Really Moony?" Peter nodded. He grinned foolishly as he discussed James' plan. "We're going to the plan the best prank ever. That's what James said and I think it's true."

* * *

"What's the big deal, Padfoot?" James startled at how Sirius ferociously glared at him.

"You interrupted! Again!" Sirius accused James.

"What? You mean Moony and you?" James asked. "Well, you can do whatever you were planning to do later. Now help me!"

"Moony's too shy," Sirius whined. "Now he's never going to let me do-"

"I don't want to know," James said, covering Sirius' mouth with his hands.

Sirius licked his hand causing James to let go in disgust. "Let's just say what you want to do with Lily."

James stared at Sirius oddly before his eyes widened in recognition. "Oh. _Oh._ Wait, how is that even possible? Do you like-"

"What's possible?" Remus asked as he neared their table. He only managed to catch snippets of the conversation.

"Nothing." Sirius and James colored slightly.

Remus gave them a look but said nothing.

"What's the prank James?" Peter asked, oblivious to the mood. "You said it was going to be the best yet!"

"Quiet." Madame Pince shushed Peter, glaring at him for disrupting. Peter mumbled sorry.

James huddled them closer. "You're going to prank Snivelles! I mean, he was Lily's first friend and she still cares for him even though he's a git."

"Did you find that out by eavesdropping?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

James glared. " _No_. Some of it, maybe. BUT this prank has to be so huge, that it'll seem nice that I stop it."

"Nice? So we don't get to prank anyone at all." Sirius sighed as he leaned back from the huddle.

"Er, I'll be back," Remus, said, glancing at James and Sirius worriedly. "Benjy's calling me for something."

Sirius pouted even more as Remus walked away. "I don't want to do it. Find someone else."

"I'll let you work with Remus? Alone?" James asked hopefully.

Sirius looked at Fenwick and Remus and nodded. "You've got yourself a deal."

"What?" Peter asked, confused about their conversation.

"Nothing important," Sirius commented. "You'll work with Jamie and I'll work with my Moony."

"What did I miss?" Remus asked, settling into his chair.

"We'll be working together Moonbeam, and Peter's with James," Sirius says quickly. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What did Fenwick want?"

"To switch patrolling rounds. I'm usually with Leah from Ravenclaw but I'm with Lily now," Remus said.

James' eyes gleamed. "Today? Are you patrolling with her today?"

Remus nodded hesitantly. "Yes."

"Ask her what she think's of me tonight. I mean, the prank's today!"

"Quiet Mister Potter," Madame Pince shushed.

"Sorry," James called out rather loudly, receiving another glare from Madame Pince. "But will you ask her for me?"

Remus nodded.

"Okay, let's get to work!"

"Quiet, Mister Potter!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

"Amazing." Usually, Remus thought the pranks were a little childish but this prank was truly the best one.

"I can't believe James is going to stop us!" Sirius said in distress. "It's beautiful!"

"Just stick to the plan," James reminded them, looking at his prank with tears. "Just stick to the plan."

"Forget it!" Peter said in awe.

James looked torn. "Lily or my marvelous creation? Ugh, Lily wins!"

"So, on the count of three, right?" Sirius asked.

James nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be there to save the day."

" _Our hero_ ," Remus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

James laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm off. Remember on the count of three."

"We got it, already!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

James laughed and walked off to the Great Hall. He sat next to Lily and Marlene. "Hello, gorgeous. May I say how beautiful you are today?"

"Piss off, Potter," Lily replied, looking at him like a vermin.

"You wound me, Lily flower." He winked as she rolled her eyes.

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked, looking for her friend. "I know he's here somewhere. Where are Black and Pettigrew? They're never too far from you."

James shrugged. "They had somewhere else to be. I had a Quidditch meeting."

"Oh," she said, turning back to her friends.

James looked the other way grinning madly before looking back in Lily's direction with his cool expression. She stared at him oddly.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter entered the Great Hall each of them wearing a grin.

"There they are," James said, pointing at them. "Oi! Blokes get over here!"

They grinned as they walked over to James. Remus quietly mouthed one, two, and three.

James looked up to see a whole ton of dung bombs begin to drop. Only a few more seconds until anybody else noticed them.

Sirius grinned sadly as he knew what was coming. James looked at the stink bombs and at Lily who had her mouth opened in shock. It seemed she followed his line of sight. The Slytherin table and everybody in the Great Hall was going to be drenched in an awful smell. James looked as if someone had ripped his heart in two. The love of his life or the best prank ever?

"James!" whispered Remus hurriedly. Any second now, the dung bombs were going to fall which was going to cause a massive stench.

James sighed. He quickly stood up casting a shield charm around the surrounding house tables. The bombs dropped and the panic began. Lily turned a shade of green when she saw some Slytherins vomiting.

"Quick! Cast shield charms on yourselves!" James called out. "I don't think mine's going to hold for much longer!"

Remus quickly began casting shield charms on the First Years with Sirius' help. Once everybody had the shield charm, James took off his charm.

Severus Snape looked at James in disgust. He walked towards them in fury. "It was them, sir. I'm sure of it."

"Really?" Remus asked, his expression looking completely innocent. He quietly popped a Honeyduke's chocolate inside his mouth to keep from spilling the truth.

"Can you please stay away from us? You make me want to throw up." Sirius said, taunting the Slytherin.

James and Peter snickered.

"Lily, you know it was them, too," Severus said, pleading at her.

Lily stepped back. "I'm sorry. The stench is strong."

She turned on her heel and marched out of the Great Hall. Many others followed her out the door.

Professor Dumbledore looked at them with mild amusement. "Whoever smells, please follow Professor Sprout."

The Marauder's tried to escape unnoticed. "Please stay behind Mister Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin."

"Really Mr. Potter? Casting a shield charm around the students except the faculty?" Professor McGonagall said.

James smiled sheepishly. The faculty all followed Professor Sprout out the door.

"Well, it was obvious that your friends pulled the prank Mister Potter. You did try to stop it, however. A week detention for all of you."

James nodded solemnly.

"It was amusing," mused Professor Dumbledore as he dismissed them.

James grinned as they walked out of the Great Hall. "Did you see Lily blow off Snape?"

"He _was_ stinky," Remus replied, seeing it through a logical perspective. "I would've walked away, too, if I could."

"You get excited over the little things, Prongs," Sirius joked, elbowing James playfully.

James threw a look of exasperation at Sirius. He could remember all the times Sirius practically exploded when Remus slightly touched him. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Padfoot."

Remus looked curiously at James before turning to Sirius. "What does he mean by that, Siri?"

" _Nothing_ ," Sirius replied, glaring at James.

"What's that?" James pretended to hear something; He grinned mischievously at Sirius. "Oh, they're calling Peter and I! Bye Moony, Padfoot!"

Sirius stood shocked as James pulled Peter and ran. Remus turned to Sirius demanding an explanation.

"So…..Moony," Sirius started, prolonging the 'o'.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, crossing his arms. "What's going on here?"

"Well, the truth is," Sirius took a deep breath, "ever since the party last week, I've felt this …attraction to you. I mean, I know it didn't just come suddenly because of one snog. I've been feeling this way for awhile now, and I've decided to act on it. You're so bloody adorable Remus. The way you subconsciously fiddle with your cardigan when you're nervous. The way you look down when you're embarrassed. The way you _have_ to eat chocolate to keep from talking because we all know you're a terrible liar." Remus blushed as Sirius' spoke. "The way you're bangs fall right in your face making me want to push it back and run my hands through it all day. My point is Remus, I love you."

Remus couldn't really believe what he was hearing. Sirius loved him? He knew Sirius could have any girl or guy he wanted but he wanted _him?_ He loved Sirius, too.

"I think this is the part where you're supposed to say something," Sirius said, anxiously running a hand through his hair. He grinned weakly at Remus.

Remus laughed and pulled Sirius by his tie. "Kiss me, you idiot."

* * *

"So, Lily flower, want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked with a bouquet in his hands.

Lily looked up from where she was reading. "Go away, Potter."

"Lily, you're so beautiful today," he exclaimed grandly.

"Was I not pretty yesterday?" she asked, quirking a delicate eyebrow.

James looked at her in surprise. She had never playfully teased him back. _Never_. "You're pretty all the time. Every single day since you were born. Every single day that passes, every hour of every day, every minute of every hour, every second of every minute and every millisecond of every second. You are beautiful."

Lily laughed. She picked up her belongings ready to enter the girl's dorm.

"So, is that a yes?" James asked, grinning madly.

She winked. "We'll see."

James stood in shocked as she walked off. He screamed in excitement and joy. "Did you see that, Peter? _Did you see that_? I knew my plan would work! _I just knew it_!"

Peter looked up surprised from the Marauder's Map. "She said yes?"

"She said we'll see. That's practically a yes!" James picked up Peter and spun him before throwing him on the sofa. He fist pumped the air excitedly. "I only wish Sirius and Remus were here to see it!"

Peter frowned. "Hmm, actually they've been in an empty classroom for quite a while. Perhaps studying?"

James laughed at Peter's obliviousness. "Way to go, Padfoot!"


	7. Stuck

**A/N: Don't take this very seriously. I actually wrote it because it seemed fun. So, it's nothing serious just a little bit of humor. :)**

 **Written For:**

 **The Restricted Collection: #15: Nothing but dialogue**

 **Word count: 537**

* * *

"Don't you think this is sort of romantic, though? The two of us alone in a broom closet."

"Romantic! As if!"

"There's no need to yell Lily flower. I can hear perfectly well, you know."

"If it was romantic, Potter. _They_ wouldn't be in here!"

"Oi! We have names!"

"Shut up, Sirius. Can't you see I'm trying to have a private moment with my Lily pad?"

"Um, James? Lily has a point. We wouldn't be here if it was romantic _or_ private."

"Why thank you, Remus. See Potter?"

"Remus! You're supposed to take my side! We're mates for Merlin's sake!"

" _Remus_ likes to be on the logical side, so of course he agrees with me."

"Yeah? Well, _Remus_ is my best mate so he's obviously with me."

"No! He agrees with me."

"N-"

"Can you two stop bickering please? I rather not be the reason for your argument."

"Yeah, Prongs! Remus is with me, of course. He agrees you should just shag already and get rid of the sexual tension. Honestly, it's suffocating."

"Siri, I don't think I said any of that."

"Well, you thought it, Rem. I know you did."

"Humph. This is your entire fault, Potter."

"My fault?"

"YES!"

" _Jeez_. Not everyone has to yell at me."

"Well, it kind of is your fault, Jamesie."

"How was I supposed to know that the doorknob would fall off?"

"Then can you explain the anti-magic charm? Huh, Potter?"

"Oi! That was to make sure you didn't hex me!"

"Well, you do hex rapidly, Evans."

"I never liked you anyway, Black."

"Just because I don't agree with you? Wow! Well, you know wh-"

"Sirius! That's my future wife you're talking to there!"

" _Excuse me_ , Potter?"

"Well, er. You see I know you're just playing hard to get. So, give up al-"

" _I could strangle you!_ If only I could move!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry. I was aiming for Potter."

"Well, this is Sirius!"

"We all know it's a serious matter, Siri."

"That's not what I mea-"

"Remus! You think if we all push towards the door our weight will cause it to break?"

"I think that might work, Lily. But do you think we can move enough to do that?"

"Good point."

"Why don't we-"

"What if I have an idea?"

" _You_?"

"Don't sound that surprised, Evans!"

"Sorry, Black."

"Okay, what if w-"

"Shhh! Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything, Lily pop."

"Shut up! Just listen!"

"…is that footsteps?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, scream!"

"Help! Help! I'm stuck with _Potter_!"

"Help! My wife and I are stuck!"

"Help! I'm stuck with idiots!"

"That's not nice, Remus. Even if Black and Potter are idiots."

"Get us out! I have to freakin' piss!"

"EW! Black!"

"What? It's true!"

"What are you guys all doing in here?"

"Peter!"

"I've never been happier to see you Wormtail."

"Thanks Peter. Goodbye Remus."

"Wait! Where are you going, Lily love? Hold up! You walk too fast!"

"What?"

"James' fault. It Jamesie's fault we were stuck in there. Now if you excuse me, I've got to go piss!"

"You guys were really stuck in a broom closet?"

"It was awful, Wormtail."

"How was it Remus?"

"Horrid."

"I wish I could have been there!"

"No, you honestly don't!"


	8. Forbidden

A/N: So, this is a race called the Drassings which I created. Um, yeah. It was for a challenge but I didn't submit. So, I basically wrote it all over again to fit new challenges. It's better now, I think. I've decided to finally publish it! They have a bit of interaction with the Marauders. That's why it's here. The reason why the Forbidden Forest is forbidden!

 **Written For:**

 **The Restricted Collection: #20: No reference to a Hogwarts House.**

 **Word count: 1, 659**

* * *

"Why do you think they call it the Forbidden Forest?"

James Potter pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Peter. That's why we're here."

"Don't be daft, Wormtail," Sirius Black answered, swatting Peter in the arm.

"I was just asking," muttered Peter Pettigrew. Remus patted Peter's back shooting him a wiry smile.

"Let's go find out then!" Sirius shouted, grinning at his best mates.

"Shhh! Not so loud, Padfoot!" Remus scolded. "We don't want to alert the entire forest."

"Let's go mama bear," James chuckled.

Sirius grinned. "Time to find out why they call it the Forbidden Forest."

* * *

Seraphim looked curiously at the four boys entering the forest. She recognized the taller one with the cardigan. He was the boy wolf. She moved her gaze to the other ones. Perhaps they were his friends. She motioned for her pack to stay still.

"Why not?" whined Criss.

She hissed at him. "We don't harm Remuss."

"The otherss!" he whispered, pointing to the three boys. "The small one would suffice."

Seraphim looked at the smaller of the boys with interest. Her pack was hungry, and they needed to hunt soon. "Perhapss."

"We thirst blood!" cried Ressa. She stared longingly at the boys. "One cut to the throat, and they'd be dead. Simple."

Seraphim sighed. "I crave blood, too. But I'm not going to kill innocentss!"

"So?" spat Antoine. "They're just humanss."

"Worthless pathetic creatures!" agreed Criss. "It'll be fine!"

"No!" roared Seraphim. "Remember my grandmother! She said we're not that kind of Drassings!"

The rest cowered back as Seraphim bared her sharp teeth, crouching in the Alpha stance. She stood up slowly, examining each of the members of her pack. Once satisfied, she motioned for them to follow.

"Where are we going?" whispered Criss. He shot worried looks at Ressa. Cress

"To hunt," she grunted. "Animals."

"I'm tired of animals," murmured Antoine. Ressa nodded sulkily.

"You will do as I say!" Seraphim threateningly said, her eyes flashing yellow.

Antoine gulped and nodded quickly. There was a reason Seraphim was in charge. She had the eyes of the Alpha. The Alpha of the pack was not decided by brute strength. Mercies no, that would mean they were savages. Moreover, the race of the Drassings were nothing of the kind. Even if the humans tried to say otherwise.

She scowled into the night. "Let's just get this over with already."

"Cranky much?" asked Criss. He nodded at Antoine to continue.

Antoine nodded at Criss. He put an arm over Seraphim. "What you need is not animal's blood but human blood."

Seraphim looked at the men curiously. "Human blood?"

"It leaves you feeling refreshed," Ressa added enthusiastically. "That's exactly what you need!"

Seraphim felt herself being swayed by the others. "I don't really know."

"Just let usss handle it!" Criss grinned, his teeth flashing dangerously. He spotted a deer and nodded towards it. "Firsst, we need to feed."

Seraphim nodded in agreement. She was feeling faint from the lack of human blood. "First, the deer."

Her team sprang into action. Seraphim felt a rush of adrenaline run through her blood as she sprinted straight at it. She laughed as it tried to run backwards but only to be stopped by Criss. The deer looked frantic, trying to run right and left. She picked up her speed and swooped towards it with her tail. The deer fell almost instantaneously. She growled through her sharp teeth. Her right hand clutching it's throat.

With one quick movement, blood seeped from the wound.

She drank greedily from it's throat. Ahh, the fresh smell of blood overpowered her senses. Each pack member eagerly dismembered the deer. She could feel the blood effects already. Her strength was returning.

"Ahhh!"

Seraphim turned her head sharply at the sudden intrusion. She immediately crouched in defense, growling through her bared teeth.

* * *

Sirius stared in horror at the weird snake creatures in front of him. There were at least four of them that Sirius could see. He clenched his wand tightly.

"W-w-what are those?" Peter squeaked, pointing straight at them. Sirius had the urge to smack Peter. They didn't want to insult . . . whatever they were!

"I've read about them," James slowly said, looking at Remus for confirmation. Remus stayed eerily quiet, Sirius thought. "They are a race called Drassing."

"You positive?" Sirius asked, staring straight at the mauled deer.

"You sseem to know a lot," the woman Drassing said. Sirius stiffened as she stood up. The way she presented herself screamed leader.

"I read sometimes," James replied. He shot a frantic look at Sirius as the other three stood still as well.

"Remuss," hissed a male Drassing. "Tell them to put away his magic sstick."

"Put away your wands," Remus said, ignoring Sirius' look of disbelief.

"You can't be seri-"

"Now!"

They reluctantly put their wands away.

"How do you know them?" Sirius demanded.

"He iss the boy wolf," the leader answered. Her eyes flashed yellow.

"Yess," added the smaller woman.

"They know you're a werewolf?" James asked, surprised at this new information.

"Yes," was Remus' short answer.

"We know all about Remus," added the male.

Sirius didn't know what to believe anymore. "How come I've never heard of your race?"

The leader laughed. It sent shivers down Sirius' back. He got a glimpse of her extreme razor-sharp teeth.

"Sirius, James, Peter this is Seraphim, Criss, Ressa, and Antoine." Remus looked awkward as he made the introductions. "They are a hidden race called Drassing."

Seraphim nodded at Remus. "It iss true. The _wizards_ don't like to mention our existence."

Criss laughed. "They fear us."

"But you are registered at the Ministry?" asked James.

Seraphim shook her head. "They wish to have no contact with uss if posssible. We decide for ourselvess. We are not puppetss for the Ministry to control."

"H-how d you feed?" asked Peter, looking at the deer behind them. "Animals?"

Seraphim grinned, her teeth looking menacing in the moonlight. "Yes and no."

"Do you eat humans?" Sirius asked.

"As I said," Seraphim replied, "they wish to have no contact with us."

"But they musst!" cackled Antoine.

"Why?" asked James, scrunching his nose in thought. "I thought the Ministry does what it wants."

"We feast on human blood," whispered Ressa. "We crave it in _our_ blood."

Seraphim shot her a dark look. "The Ministry doesn't want uss to run loose. We don't feast on wizardss only criminalss."

Sirius gulped. "You eat criminals?"

"The oness who are too evil to be at Azkaban."

"We get to feed then," Criss said.

"We can't kill innocentss, however," Ressa added. "It's not right."

"As my grand mother would say, we aren't those kind of Drassings." Seraphim looked down.

"What are you exactly?" Peter asked, his eyes following her swinging tail.

Seraphim chuckled. "We are an ancient race of Dragon people. A long time ago, a vampire had come across a dragon. This dragon was like no other. She was the first and only of her kind. She had the ability to shift into a dragon morphling. She took the appearance of a human only with a tail and scales as we have now. But the vampire's blood and the dragon's fused creating the race Drassing. We now crave blood. _Human_ blood."

"Our dark blue scales, long tails, and razor-sharp teeth are all from the dragon. Why we are permanently in human form is because of the vampire. That is also why we need blood."

"Why don't you ask the Ministry for help?" Peter asked, innocently.

Antoine hissed, Ressa growled, and Criss roared. The Marauders took a step back, surprised by the sudden hostility. "W-what?"

Seraphim eye's were glowing bright yellow in the dead of the night. "The Ministry!?"

"Fool!" spat Criss. "The Ministry is no friend of ours."

"Selfish creatures! The lot of them!" shrilled Ressa.

Antoine stamped his leg on the ground in outrage. "They deserve to die!"

"Calm down!" Remus said hurriedly. "I know the Ministry's rotten."

That seemed to calm the Drassings a little. Seraphim clenched her teeth in frustration. "The Ministry seems to think of us as monsterss! They depsise uss!"

"But they're just scared we're going to eat them!"

"I thought they feared you!" cried Peter.

"They do!" roared Seraphim. She inhaled sharply. In one exhale, she released her fiery breath. The fire seemed to swirl in the air before disappearing in the night sky. "And they should!"

"How did you that?" awed Sirius. James grinned as the embers came falling down.

"That's amazing!" James shouted.

"It wass nothing." Seraphim grunted. "I am the Alpha."

Remus opened his mouth to explain but a fox patronus appeared in front of them.

"There will be four criminals being transported to the forest shortly. Meet us at the clearing. As always let no one see you."

With that said, the fox disappeared.

* * *

Seraphim grinned at her pack. "Human blood."

Ressa cackled with glee. "Yesss!"

Sirius felt nausea at the thought of drinking blood. "I think we better go."

Seraphim nodded. "That iss wise."

The Marauders hurried into a run. Seraphim looked at their general direction until she could no longer see them. Their smell still lingered in the air.

"I am glad, they are gone," Antoine said. "I could hear the vein throbbing in their necks."

"Yess," Criss agreed. "Almost killed them for it."

"They are good humanss," Seraphim insisted. "Good wizardsss."

Her team reluctantly nodded.

"Maybe not all magical humanss are scum," Criss added.

Seraphim silently agreed. They slowly made their way to the clearing. She looked pitifully at the wizards who were tied up screaming obscenities.

Criss knocked one over with his tail. His right hand traced the jaw line of a wizard.

"If I had my wand , I'd KILL YOU!"

Criss laughed. "These are scum!"

Seraphim stared directly at one of the criminals. The wizard was revolting to look at it. She didn't even think twice when she spoke her next command.

"Kill them."


	9. Cafe

"I'm Severus Snape, and I never wash my hair," Sirius Black said, imitating a fellow worker.

James Potter laughed loudly. Severus was the Professor of Chemistry at the school, Hogwarts School for the Gifted and Talented. Of course, James was the Physical Education instructor as well was Sirius. "You think by now he'd invent something to help his hair!"

Sirius snickered. "As if Snivellous could ever do that."

"Good point," James replied. He noticed a brand new café had opened up in the corner of the street. It looked very comfy from the outside. It was probably warm inside, too. "Hey, Padfoot, let's go in there."

Sirius glanced at the café and nodded. "Okay, Jamesie."

James pushed open the door and a soft bell was heard. He smiled as a delicious smell engulfed his senses. He pulled Siirus to a nearby table for two. "It's pretty nice, isn't it?"

Sirius grinned. "It's a book café, Prongs. _Book_. When have I ever seen you read for fun?"

James saw the books lined up in a neat library and some bean bag chairs on the floor. "So?"

"It does smell good," Sirius admitted. He picked up the menu from the table and began skimming through it. "There's so many chocolate pastries on here." He lifted his head up grinning. "I love it."

"Excuse me?" interrupted a redheaded waitress. Her nametag read Lily Evans. "Can I take your order?"

For a second, James thinks the entire world has stopped. There, before him, was a lovely goddess. She was beautiful with her silky red hair and her sparkling green eyes. Then the world is spinning (as he swears and will tell in much greater detail later) and they are the only two people in the café. Unfortunately, the world also makes him fall over.

Sirius stops James from falling. "Jeez, James! Where you even breathing?"

James gasps for air and shakes his head. "Uh, I don't think I was."

"Evans went to get you water," Sirius said, shaking his head. He grinned and leaned forward; dropping his voice to a whisper. "Fall in love with her, already?"

James shoved a laughing Sirius as Lily Evans came back. "Are you okay?"

James waved off her concerns with a hand. He quickly drank the water. "I'm alright. You just stopped me from breathing is all."

Lily looked at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"You are a lovely goddess. You're so beautiful and amazing. And will you go out with me on a date?" James asked, grabbing her hand and staring deeply into her green orbs.

Lily pulled back her hand. "You don't even know me."

"I know the love I feel for you is real!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Your friend is insane," Lily told Sirius. She flipped her red hair impatiently. "Are you going to order anything?"

"I'd love a five chocolate pastries, please?" Sirius said, closing the menu.

Lily nodded and turned to James reluctantly. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Besides your love?" He said, reaching a hand out to her.

She scoffed and turned away but James stopped her.

"Wait! I'll have whatever you recommend, Lily flower!"

She wrinkled her nose at the nickname. "I'll get you five chocolate marquise, okay? A server will come shortly with your order."

"I'd prefer you to come, Lily Pop!" James said, shouting to Lily. She pointedly ignored him. He turned to Sirius, sighing. "I'm in love."

"You're being melodramatic," Sirius snorted. "You don't even know her, Prongs."

"So, love at first sight, okay?" He protested. He knew she would soon be Mrs. Potter. "I love her."

"Um, here are your orders," says a rather tall bloke with amber eyes. James could see him checking out Sirius secretly. His nametag reads Remus Lupin. "Lily tells me that one of you is in love with her?" James notices the glance he gives Sirius.

Sirius for one looks mesmerized by this man. James stifles his laughter.

"So, which one is it?" he asks.

"That would be me," James says, interrupting the weird eye contact Sirius and Reus had going on. "I love Lily."

"Oh," Remus sighs. James thinks it might be relief that it wasn't Sirius. 'Please, don't hurt her. She's like a sister to me."

James frowns. "No. I would never. She's going to be my future wife, you know."

Remus raises a brow in amusement. "Oh?"

James nods. "My friend, Sirius Black, here is very gay and single."

Remus blushes almost instanteously. "Oh."

"Yes, I am," Sirius says, grabbing Remus hand. "How would you like to go out with Dinner? With me?"

"I would like to very much," Remus responds. "I have to go now. Will you wait for me to get off?"

Sirius nods and watches Remus walk away. "I love him."

James laughs. "You don't even know him."

Sirius sighs and pats James shoulder. "Sorry mate. Love at first sight is true."

"So..." James begins. His mind is already forming a plan. "Now that I helped you, you help me!"

Sirius nods reluctantly and James smiles mischievously.

Ever since that day, James and Sirius go to the book café every single day.


	10. Not Picture Perfect

**A/N: I kind of like how this turned out...**

 **Written For: The Ship Name Challenge: Sirius/Lily**

 **The Restricted Collection**

 **Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompt's Galore**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Never have, never will.**

* * *

You hear a loud banging noise and you look up startled from your book. He enters the room and by the look on his face, you can tell it's bad. His knuckles are dripping with blood. You instantly drop what you're reading and run over to your boyfriend.

"Are you alight?" you ask worriedly. You place a hand on his shoulder. You know this has been going on for awhile. "How did this happen?"

He shrugs, trying not to look you in the eyes. He tries to play it off as if he's not hurt, but you don't buy it. "It's really nothing, Lily. I bumped into something."

You frown because he is lying. You just don't know why he would continue lying. He brushes your touch off. "Why are you lying to me? You know that isn't true."

The look in his eye is pleading you to go along with his made up story. You can see the real him through his eyes. He always acted like this with you. He was always cold but his eyes told you everything. People start to look openly at you two. You can clearly see the disgust and hatred in their eyes. They can't seem to comprehend why you choose him over James Potter. You glare at them before pulling your wand out. You made this choice, not them. You chant the spell and the wound is healing. You pull him aside to where you sat. You want to get away from all their unwanted stares. You can see Madame Pince questioning you with her eyes but she refrains from speaking out loud. You are glad that you have developed a good relationship with her over the years.

"What happened?" you ask again, hoping this time he'll answer you.

"Nothing happened. Can't you let it go?" he demands.

You glare at him. You cross your arms and raise up one eyebrow. "I can't let it go because I care."

He sighs and stares into your eyes. You are almost frightened because his gaze is so intense. It makes you take one step back. "Trust me when I say let it go, Lily."

This time it is your turn to sigh and nod. You don't want to pressure him. You know he will tell you when he wants to. But it still doesn't stop you from constantly worrying. Sometimes you wonder why you did choose him over James. James Potter would have been the safe option for you but you wanted something real. She wasn't sure James Potter would give her that.

"Tell me next time?" you say foolishly hoping. You always ask this question when he comes back like this. He always looks for you when he's hurt. You are happy because of that one fact.

He glances at you and doesn't say a word. Your heart drops because this is the first time he does not lie. He always says yes and you believe his lies. But you wonder, why now? You stay silent and hope he would talk. But he doesn't. Your heart is hurting. Maybe they were right, and you should've chosen James. You know deep down that you could've been happy with James but you didn't want to be happy all the time. That was unrealistic, and you were a logical person. You went with who you thought life would be an actual emotional roller coaster. Your choice, you think, was still the right one.

You gather your books and stand up. You hate the silence too much to stay there. You already know what he won't tell you, anyway. He grabs your hand as you are turning to leave. You look at him and hold your breath, what is he going to say to you?

"Lily, I won't tell you next time because I'll tell you today," he says, your heart fluttered wildly. His grey eyes are filled with determination. You can't believe this is actually happening. He is softer with you now. His tone is gentle and caring. "Will you come to the Astronomy Tower with me, right now?"

You nod rapidly; your red-orange hair looking wild. You don't trust yourself to speak. You are afraid you are going to come be too emotional. He was always reserved and cold but when he's with you, he's warm and loving. You only follow him wordlessly as he leads the way. Your hand is in his big, strong hand; you smile. This is what you wanted. You didn't want the picture perfect life. You didn't want to appear as if you were perfectly happy all the time. You didn't want the kind of life your sister, Petunia, wanted. You wanted real. Being here with him was _real_. You actually felt something every single time you were with him. Your heart would be ecstatic either way. That proved to you that you were _feeling_ something. So you are happy you chose correctly. Sirius Black has made you feel love, worry, anger, hurt, compassion, and pleasure. And when he finally tells you everything, you are blinking back tears. It's nice to hear him confide in you. You are _truly_ feeling happiness.

You are truly feeling love.


	11. No Matter

**Word count:** 300

* * *

Lucius laughed loudly with his friends as a couple of First Years fell in pain.

"Would you quit bullying First Years?" Narcissa asked without her usual drawl. She glared angrily at Lucius as the First Years stumbled away.

Lucius straightened his back and approached Narcissa. "Excuse me? Who's Head Boy around here?"

Narcissa laughed, her eyes showed fury. "Oh, forgive me for forgetting. Perhaps if you act like it, I wouldn't forget."

Lucius glared at the insufferable beautiful witch. "You can't tell me how to act, Black."

Narcissa crossed her arms. "You forget I'm a prefect, Malfoy."

Lucius looked at his friends in amusement. "What are you going to do? Take house points off your own house?"

She smiled cruelly. "No. But I could always inform Professor's of your behavior. Then they would take action. Of course not our Head of House."

Lucius smirked. "You wouldn't."

Narcissa shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe if these incidents get out, father would see what a horrid match you are. Then he would hear rumors of how you treat others."

Lucius glared at the blonde witch. He was going to marry Narcissa in the future, he knew it. "Our marriage contract?"

She smiled sickly sweet. "Of course. Then he would be forced to break it, of course."

Lucius watched as she eagerly walked away. Was it that horrible to be engaged to him? No, that couldn't be it. Only last year the youngest Black girl was following him like love sick fool. He was sure she liked him. He would even go as far as to say love. So, what changed? He smirked as he remembered Andromeda. Perfect blackmail material to use against Cygnus Black. He laughed, nodding to his friends. No matter. Narcissa Black would always be his.

Whether she liked it or not.


	12. Blind Eye

**A/N:** I enjoyed writing this piece. I actually want to write more Regulus! :)

 **For: Hogwarts** Open Day Competition: Dueling

 **Notes:** Slight torture mention.

 **Word count:** 929

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Blind Eye_

* * *

"Have I made myself clear?" drawled Walburga Black, speaking in a bored voice. She brushed her robes as she stood to her full height. She idly checked her nails before turning to meet her husband who had just arrived. Her face turned immediately into a wide smile.

Regulus Black could hardly believe this was the same woman who had frantically grabbed his shoulder moment's before. As soon as his father walked into the room any emotion or trace of fear and anxiety she displayed was gone. _Poof._ It was like magic, really. Gone was her anxious face, gone was the wild gleam in her eyes, and gone was his mother. She turned into another perfect pureblood marionette. He smiled without any joy. "Certainly mother."

Walburga gave him a pointed look before she breezily laughed. Her teeth shining in the bright light. "Dear, I was just telling Regulus here about Hogwarts."

Orion Black turned towards Regulus. "Is that true?"

Regulus stiffly nodded. He knew better than to tell the truth. Sirius taught him that well enough already. He had the scars to prove it.

"Then you know what House you belong in?" he asked, scrutinizing Regulus' face.

"Slytherin."

Regulus sighed when his one word answer seemed to satisfy his father. Orion nodded and turned back to Walburga as she prompted him about his day. Regulus nodded to excuse himself from the room. A clear voice cut his exit.

"Father, Professor Dumbledore said it wasn't possible for me to change Houses," Sirius said, leaning against the door frame. He walked in closing the door behind himself. Regulus remembered when Sirius' face was a carefully crafted mask. It was Sirius who taught him to perfect his mask. Being able to see every emotion on his brother's face was painful. It seemed his mother found it revolting instead.

"What do you mean it isn't possible? Did you even try, _Sirius?"_ Walburga sneered. She looked at him as if Sirius was a piece of filth on the floor. "Why are you still in that disgusting House?"

Orion merely placed hand on Walburga's shoulder as a gesture to support her.

Regulus knew that before Sirius had entered Hogwarts his brother would stand in a submissive stance. This Sirius however squared his shoulder and stood his ground. Regulus began to get nervous for his brother. "I _begged_ Professor Dumbledore, mother. Yet he told me it wasn't possible because the Sorting Hat had decided. So, no, I can't switch into Slytherin."

Regulus winced as he saw the anger flash in his mother's eyes. Her blood painted lips curled into a snarl while his impassive father did nothing. He already had a gut feeling it wasn't going to end good especially when Walburga stepped forward. "What do you mean it isn't possible? Everything's possible!"

Regulus hated the fact that he was still in the room. But to move now would only cause unwanted attention to himself.

Sirius shook his head. Irritation was clear in his features. "Professor Dumbledore said so, mother. I think he knows more than we do on this matter."

"Sirius!" she yelled, taking yet another step closer. "Do you know how _humiliating_ it is to have to hear about _you_? My eldest son a Gryffindor! They think I didn't raise you right!"

Sirius had the nerve to roll his eyes. "You didn't raise me. The house elves did that for you."

Regulus wanted to punch Sirius in the face. There had never been any other time as much as this one where he wanted to beat Sirius up. And that was saying a lot if Regulus wanting to resort to the _muggle way_ to shut Sirius up. But his idiot brother stood cockily with a stupid cheeky grin on his face. Regulus wanted to wipe it off.

Walburga raised her hand in a fit of anger but she dropped it quickly. She threw her head back and cackled instead. Regulus had never heard a more terrifying noise in his life. "Let's see if your dear _elves_ have taught you to defend yourself."

Regulus sucked in his breath in anticipation.

In an instant her wand was out pointing straight at Sirius. " _Crucio."_

Sirius fell to the floor in pain. His blood curling screams filling the entire room. He withered around clawing at the ground and himself. Regulus' emotionless mask broke, or what was left of it. He reached towards his brother in worry and fear. He almost touched him before Orion spoke up.

"You may leave, Regulus."

Regulus watched Sirius began to bleed; He hesitated slightly.

"Leave! Do-what-father-says-like-always!" Sirius managed to wheeze out between harsh breaths.

Regulus stiffly nodded. His movements jerky and out of place. He glanced at Sirius with a sudden surge of pity and anger. If _only_ Sirius had shut his mouth then he wouldn't be in this difficult position! He _knew_ Sirius only said that so Regulus wouldn't get punished as well. He knew it but he didn't want to acknowledge it. His movements became graceful as he reached the door. He opened it effortlessly; His eyes fixated on what lay ahead. With one quick move, he closed the door behind him.

Behind the ear-splitting screams and cries of Sirius, his brother.

Behind the cruel 'discipline' of Orion and Walburga, his parents.

Behind what he knew was essentially _wrong._

Once more Regulus marched up the stairs turning a blind eye to the pure _evilness_ that was 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 **The Potions Class:** Antidote to Veritaserum


	13. Blue

**Hogwarts Writing Club:** Team Tom Riddle: Blue

 **Word count** : 318

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Remus Lupin further buried himself in the couch hoping he was invisible. He stuck his head in his book to a degree in which it was impossible to read. He hoped if he managed to make himself blend in with the background, James and Lily would leave him out of their arguments. That's never worked before. But Remus could hope, couldn't he?  
"How dare you!" Lily screamed, her face scrunched up in anger. "You'll pay, Potter!"  
"It was a joke, Evans. A joke!" James yelled from behind a couch. To be more specific, James was yelling behind a couch in which one Remus Lupin was currently sitting in, or hiding in. "You're always so mad, so I thought I'd get you to cool off for a bit. Get the joke?"  
"You turned me BLUE!" Lily gestured angrily to her skin. The only thing not blue was her red hair and her eyes. Sirius couldn't control himself and burst into laughter. Remus glared menacingly at Sirius who was seated safely at the other end of the common room. Seeing Remus glare only made Sirius grin. "Stay out of this, Black," Lily snarled, pulling her wand from her robe.  
"Hey, James is the one who pulled the prank on you!" Sirius pointed at James who looked at Sirius in disbelief. "Hex him!"  
"I thought you were my best mate!"  
"She brought out her wand," Sirius answered, shrugging.  
Lily rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to James. "Change me back!"  
James grinned sheepishly. "It's only temporarily, Lily-flower."  
Lily took one step closer, her eyes glaring daggers. "Now!"  
"Can't you wait?"  
Lily Evans with her fiery red hair, vivid green eyes, and her blue skin looked as if she had been summoned from hell. "I. Will. _Not_."  
The next words that came out of James' mouth made Remus want to commit suicide.  
"Stop being so dramatic, love! Just tell her, Remus!"


	14. Father's Wrong

**A/N:** Written primarily for xxCallMeAmyxx! I hope you like it! :D

 **Written for** : Monthly One-shot Exchange; Starfleet Progression Challenge; Sims 3 Progression Challenge; 'Bad Movie' Tuesday Challenge;

Genre: Friendship, and Prompt: White, Character: Sirius/Remus

5 Topics: [Character] Orion Black; [location]: Ministry of Magic; [word]: Navigate; [word]: compliant; [spell]: Lumos

Personality Trait: Bookworm

Prompts: Rating 'T'

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Sirius Black walks along his father, Orion Black, respectively as they enter the Ministry of Magic. Sirius really wants his father to hold his hand but he knows it would look wrong. His father always tells him that he has to look strong and confident. 'Black's have a reputation to uphold', his father will tell him constantly. Sirius doesn't really understand what it means but he tries to follow it. Every single word that comes out of his father's mouth is correct, of course. His father is always right. He has learned that lesson from the time when he was really young. Now he is 10 years old; he is already a big boy. But it still doesn't stop him from being afraid to walk alone in this place. After all, it is only his first visit to this building called 'The Ministry of Magic'. What he really wants is for his dad-oops- _father_ to hold his hand so he won't get lost. It is hard to navigate through the building and Sirius doesn't want to become separated from his father. But he knows his father won't hold his hand. He sighs and peers curiously at his father who looks bored as he waits for the elevator to come. Sirius sighs again, and begins to look eagerly around him. The place is so packed and busy! _It is so cool!_

"Sirius." Orion's voice is sharp and curt.

Sirius freezes and turns toward his father reluctantly. "Yes?"

"Will you quit looking around like that? You're acting like blundering fool." His father commands more than asks. He looks very annoyed that Sirius rapidly obeys. He doesn't want to be punished again.

Sirius nods glumly, looking down at his expensive shoes. He feels his father's icy, bony fingers jerk his chin up. Sirius flinches at the sudden contact. _His father is so cold._

"Never look down. Don't slouch," his father warns him. He has a very stern expression on his face.

Sirius nods slightly, holding his chin high in the air. He squares his shoulders and maintains perfect posture. It is uncomfortable to have to be so... _stiff_ all the time. He would prefer to be in a comfortable position and cozy clothing. The robes he has on are much too formal and dreary. His robes are black and he has a green tie on that is pressed to perfection. He is relieved when the elevator finally shows up with a 'ding'. He relaxes slightly as he enters the elevator. His father presses a button and the elevator is off. Sirius decides he really, _really_ likes the elevator! It is so much fun! It went in all kinds of direction! He is grinning wide when it is their turn to get off. One pointed look from his father has him frowning. Is he not allowed to smile? Sirius knew his father is right but sometimes all his rules are stupid. He hates acting like a statue. He can't smile, laugh, and talk loudly. He has to be uncaring like the rest of his family. Sirius really hates how bored they all sound when his family speak.

"You're going to stay here," his father says, pointing to the waiting room. His father walks him over to a green chair and lowers his voice menacingly. "I'm going in alone to take care of some..business. Do not go anywhere. Do not talk to anyone. If I hear or see you acting like a fool, you'll get punished. Understood?"

Sirius nods, watching his father walk away with Abaraxas Malfoy. Sirius sighs and sits in the green chair glumly. He would rather sit in the red chair next to him but his father wants him in the green chair. Sirius wouldn't dare switch seats because he doesn't want to get punished. Punishment is never good. It is terrible. He never wants to go through that again. He closes his eyes and lets the minutes fly by. He is startled when someone clears their throat and touches him slightly on his shoulder. He opens his eyes to stare into a pair of the most beautiful amber eyes he has ever seen.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The boy asking him looks around his age. He has brown, long hair and worn-out clothes. Sirius can also see a slight scar running down his face. The boy is clutching a book to his chest and looking extremely nervous. Still, Sirius thinks that this boy is very beautiful. And he knows all about beautiful because of his mother's taste.

Sirius shakes his head. "Go ahead."

The boy gives him a shy smile before settling in the red chair. He opens his book and pays Sirius no more attention. Sirius is really bugged about this. He wants to talk to this boy but his father specifically said no talking. Sirius doesn't want to get punished; He hates being punished. They make him act against his will! But...he really, _really_ wants to talk to the beautiful boy. Sirius glances at the boy from the corner of his eye, and notices the boy making really cute expressions as he reads. Sirius makes his decision in that split-second. "Hello, I'm Sirius Black."

The boy looks up from his book to Sirius, sort of bewildered. Sirius isn't sure whether the boy is going to talk back or not. He smiles uneasily at the other boy. Fortunately, this seems to relax the other boy slightly. Sirius feels his heart do a funny beat when the boy smiles shyly back. His smile seems as bright as the sun. His voice is very soft. "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin."

Sirius grins foolishly. _Remus Lupin_. It is a very nice name. "What are you reading?"

Remus picks up his book sheepishly to show him the cover. It reads 'The Tales of Beedle and Bard'. "Oh! I've read it before! My house elf, Portia, reads it to me."

Remus looks curiously at Sirius. His twinkling amber eyes seem to make Sirius feel funny. "A house elf? My mom reads it to me sometimes before bed."

Sirius looks confused about two things. One about his heart and two about reading. His mother never reads to him. _It just isn't done_ , his mother's voice chimes in his head."Your mother? Why?"

"We...don't have a house elf?" Remus responds, frowning slightly. His amber eyes look curiously at Sirius, as if Sirius' questions are weird. "I like my mom reading it to me. It's nice to hear her act it out. I think it's a very motherly thing to do like when she ask how your day was?"

Sirius looks uncomfortable at Remus' words. Motherly thing to do? His mother never talks to him only scolds him, much less to ask him how his day went. Is there something wrong with his family?

"Are you okay?" Remus asks, noticing the discomfort on Sirius' face.

Sirius smiles weakly. "Of course!" His conversation with Remus is not as he expected. But it is nice to hear Remus worried about him. Nobody really worries about him besides his little brother. "Do you like to read a lot?"

Remus looks slightly relieved at the change of topic. He nods enthusiastically. "I love to read! I read all the time!"

Sirius thinks that the word love sounds really nice coming out of Remus' mouth. Sirius finds himself grinning wide. "Really? You don't get bored? I get bored easily."

Remus shakes his head. His eyes are looking even more beautiful because they are shining with happiness. "I would never get bored! Reading is _amazing_!"

Sirius laughs. "I like playing Quidditch instead! I think it's cool that you like reading so much because I can't. I'm bored way too much."

Remus smiles. "I like watching Quidditch but I don't play. You just have to get comfortable with a book. You should really read more because you'll see it's fun."

Sirius is about to respond when he hears another person clear their throat. Sirius' smile freezes in fear. He knows that deep sound anywhere; It is his father.

"Sirius," his father says strictly, "what are you doing?"

Sirius tries to regain his composure. But he speaks to fast and nervously. "Nothing dad!"

Orion raises his eyebrow at the word 'dad'. His father's mouth pulls into a sneer when he looks at is obvious to Sirius that he shouldn't have spoken to Remus. His father, not dad, looks as if Remus is would never think that but his father will.

Sirius is afraid now. For Remus Lupin, not himself. He already knows what awaits him. He quickly corrects his mistake about calling Orion dad. "I mean, _father!_ " He nervously gulps and stands up from his chair. He casts a sad glance at Remus who is confused. When he looks at his father, his face is calm and inexpressive. He makes his voice sound bored. "Nothing. I was only telling this kid here to leave me alone."

Orion looks at Remus' hurt expression and nods. "Alright. We're leaving _now_." He turns on his heel leaving Sirius standing there. His father doesn't look back, only calls his name to hurry him up. _"Sirius!"_

Sirius mouths the word 'I'm sorry' to Remus before hurrying up to catch his father. His father looks at Sirius who reaches his side looking bored. Sirius knows his heart is beating fast, but hopefully his father can't hear it. Orion grabs Sirius by the arm as soon as they reach the exit. He Apparates them quickly to their house. It is dark where they Apparate.

"Lumos," his father says. Sirius can see that it is a familiar closet. His heart is really frantic now. He hasn't has this punishment in a long time. His father opens the door and walks out, leaving Sirius alone in the closet. His father shakes his head at him from the little wood window. The window allows him to see inside the closet slightly. In this dark closet the white light seems to shine brighter than anything else. It's the only thing Sirius can focus on. "I told you no talking. How dare you talk to someone filthy?"

Sirius hates the dark. He hates it! It is this punishment that made him so scared of the dark. The white light is slowly diminishing his father begins to close the window. He can feel his knees shaking. "I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'll be more compliant! I'm sorry! _Father!_ "

His father knows Sirius is lying. Sirius doesn't blame him, really. It is his own fault for talking to _Remus Lupin._ But Sirius doesn't regret it. He likes the beautiful boy with the amber eyes and scar. What he doesn't like is punishment. He sees his father closing the window that would plunge him into total darkness. He begs with his eyes and mouth but his father shows no mercy. The white light dies leaving Sirius alone and scared. He closes his eyes shut, trying to remember the beautiful boy who lit up brightly. It is the only thing he can do besides cry. Crying doesn't help. It never has. This is punishment. He curls up in a little ball, shaking wildly. At least he had to chance to apologize to Remus. Sirius doesn't think Remus is filthy. No matter what his father says. He is wrong. _Remus Lupin is beautiful_. Sirius vaguely thinks that this is the first time he has ever disagreed with his father before his fear is too much and overwhelms him.


	15. Cooperation

**For:** Vanilla Ship Bingo: 43- Thorn and Buck; Drabble Club: flowers; Marauder's Era Challenge

 **Word count:** 376

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

"Oi! Evans!" James called, motioning Lily over to him.

* * *

Lily was currently walking to her next class. She turned to look at James with a disgusted face. She gave Remus a look of exasperation and a greeting before continuing to walk. James unfortunately would not take that as a response. He jogged up to her and stubbornly stood in her way.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" He asked, raising a dark brow.

Lily sighed, stuffing her books in her bag. She put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me."

James ruffled his hair, grinning. "I'm sure you did. Anyway, how about we go on a date? Let's say tonight?"

Lily humorlessly laughed. "Me? With you? No thank you Potter."

James grinned as if she hadn't said a thing. "So I was thinking I'd pick you up at eight. How does that sound?"

Lily shoved James out of the way. He laughed as she started walking. He easily caught up with her because of his longer stride.

"So how about it?"

"You must be joking," she snapped, turning a corner.

James nodded, considering her words. "I thought so too. It would be better if it was at 7:30. The sooner the better."

Lily gave him a look of disbelief. "What?"

"Oh, it'll be perfect. I've planned everything out. You don't have to worry about a thing." James smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you finally accepted."

"Have you heard a thing I've said?" she asked incredulously. She was almost to her classroom now.

"Oh, you want roses? Of course I'll get flowers for you Lily."

She huffed as she opened the door. "What the hell are you doing?"

James grinned, winking at her, "Don't worry. I'll get you to the dorm safe."

Lily opened her mouth to disagree when James hugged her then bolted. She entered the classroom in a daze. What the hell just happened?

"You finally said yes? Good for you dear," commented Professor Vector as she stood by the door.

Lily tried to protest but she was cut off by the cheers of encouragement and the many catcalls. A crowd of students rushed to congratulate her relationship that she missed Professor Vector's secret smile as Remus walked in thanking the Professor for her cooperation.


	16. Princely Woes

**A/N:** Happy Belated Birthday KawaiiRayne! Hope you enjoy some fluff! I haven't written this pairing in forever! :)

 **For:** Fanfiction World Adventures- Buckingham Palace: 1. (AU) Royalty, 2. (location) Palace/Castle, 6. (dialogue) "You don't go to a palace in a sweater!"; Birthday Fic Exchange: For **KawaiiRayne**! Pairing: Sirius/Remus; 'Can You Do It?' AU Extravaganza!: 61. Royalty; Room of Requirement: Royalty AU; Ultimate Battle Competition 2: [upper body armor] Hawaiian Shirt: Write an unusual but possible pairing- Sirius/Remus, James/Regulus

 **N:** Pura means Pure in Latin so...yes. Also, Liontari means Lion...yeah.

 **Word count:** 1407

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Princely Woes_

"You don't go to a palace in a sweater. You go in a suit!"

Remus Lupin frowned, fingering the hem of his favorite and most worn out sweater. Lily Evans, his best friend since grade school, had somehow managed to snag one of the best assignments for their work as journalists. This time around their assignment was to go to the country Pura and interview the reigning monarch on his upcoming wedding. It was a huge assignment that Remus wondered how they got it. "But I like this jumper."

Lily sighed, tossing the suit she was holding on his bed. "After I went to all the trouble of picking this suit." She grinned, motioning to her clothes. She was wearing blue jeans and a green hoodie. "I guess we'll see if they let us go in."

Remus chuckled, grabbing his camera and tape recorder. "Let's see if the chief doesn't get mad."

Lily laughed, shaking her head. "I think Dumbledore would simply smile. I'd be more worried of Minerva, you know!"

Sirius Black, prince of Pura, sighed loudly as he thought of his upcoming wedding.

"Are you alright Prince?" James Potter, his best friend and royal adviser, asked worriedly. "That was quite the sigh."

Sirius glared at James. "What's with all the formal talk?"

James grinned, glancing behind Sirius. "Oh, that's because your brother was near. Don't want him thinking I'm unfit for the job!"

Sirius snorted, loosening his tie. "As if! Help me get this stupid crown off." Sirius hated the crown since it messed with his fabulous hair which had to be tied back instead of loose. "Do you know my "fiancee" wants me to cut off my hair short? Might as well send me to prison."

James sighed, shaking his head. "The crown stays on. You've got the interview with the two journalists, remember?" James whacked Sirius when he tried to forcefully remove the crown himself. Luckily, or rather unluckily for Sirius, his parents had made sure to tell the stylist to make it difficult to take off. "The King and Queen wish for you to look dashing. So, crown stays on."

"I hate that you side with my parents," Sirius commented, throwing dirty looks his way.

James tutted. "They pay well." A faint knocking interrupted Sirius' response. They heard a loud scoff before loud banging ensued. James threw a surprised look before heading towards it. "They've arrived! Be on your best behavior!"

Sirius scowled, crossing his arms. "I'm not a dog!"

* * *

"Lily!" Remus hissed, grabbing her hand. He had knocked before Lily complained that he knocked _too_ softly. "This is a palace! You can't do that!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "They were never going to hear us with your knocking!"

Remus sighed, running a hand through his tawny hair. "Oh, jeez. I hope we don't get beheaded or something."

The large oak doors swung open, revealing a man with glasses and messy hair who had really fancy clothing on. "Ah! You must be from Hogwarts Weekly! Prince Black is inside awaiting your questions."

Remus smiled nervously, casting a look behind the loud man. His eyes widened on the Prince's charming face. He had shoulder length black hair with shined and aristocrat features which prominently stood out. He looked bored as he stared out the window. Remus gasped softly when the Prince turned his head to look at them. Remus was lost in the grey stormy eyes before blushing a bit and looking down. Jeez. Remus knew he was gay and was open about it but just how on earth did he develop a crush on an engaged man? Remus shook his head and did his best to smile warmly. Totally not in the 'I'm-attracted-to-you-and-my-smile-is-lustful' way.

* * *

Sirius Black held in his breath as he looked at the shy journalist with the amazingly beautiful amber eyes. He was wearing the most adorable jumper ever with tiny dogs on it. His brown shaggy hair looked extremely fluffy. Sirius wouldn't be surprised if it was soft like silk, he expected it actually. Sirius felt extremely pleased when the shy man blushed because he was sure he had caused him to blush! He had caused the adorable boy to blush! Sirius grinned goofily, adjusting the crown on his head. He stood up and walked over to the two.

"Hello," Sirius drawled smoothly, "welcome to Pura. I'm Prince Sirius Black."

The red-haired woman smiled. "I'm Lily Evans. So, we're here to discuss your upcoming marriage, aren't we?" Lily and the man made her way over to the seats and she immediately brought of her notebook and pen. She motioned her Sirius and James to join them. Sirius slightly perplexed took the seat in front of them. "Great! So, let us get started?"

James nodded, glancing at Sirius curiously before she started. "If Prince Black has any objections to any question, he has the right not to answer it."

Lily nodded respectively. "Sure!"

The man took out the tape recorder and placed it on the coffee table. "Um, I'm Remus Lupin."

Sirius beamed at _Remus Lupin_ who looked embarrassed. At least Sirius knew his name now so he didn't have to call him adorable man in his head.

"Question 1: Who is your spouse to be?"

"Princess Marlene McKinnon from the country Liontari," Sirius answered emotionless. He really didn't want to talk about _her_ in front of Remus. "It's a marriage decided on by our parents to benefit our kingdoms since we are one of the only kingdoms left."

"Question 2: Are you opposed to this union?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius curiously.

Sirius felt his heart beat faster as Remus didn't drop his eyes. He found the words spilling from his mouth before he had the chance to think about his answer. "Of course. I'd rather marry someone I love, like someone from my own gender."

He heard James' gasp of disapproval and Lily's excited muttering under her breath about some scoop. He didn't really focus on them much because Remus had turned bright red when Sirius held his gaze.

" _What are you thinking_?" James hissed, grabbing his arm. He had turned a pale color. "You can't say those things Sirius!"

"Do you mean that?" Lily asked hurriedly, picking up the recorder. She held it up to Sirius' mouth. "If you did, will you still marry her? For the sake of an heir?"

Sirius blinked in surprise but the damage was already done. It was about time he left this palace! Sirius grinned cheekily, patting James on the shoulder. He winked at Remus. "I did. I was planning to marry her but something's changed. I officially cancel our engagement and wedding!"

Remus' eyes widened and both Lily and James shrieked. Lily shrieked for joy and James shrieked because he was definitely going to lose his job if not his head!

"What changed?" Lily asked, shoving Remus excitedly.

Sirius took a deep breath and grabbed Remus' hand. "I'm pretty sure I've fallen in love or something close to that. Remus Lupin, take responsibility."

Lily grabbed the camera and quickly shot a photo of Prince Black kneeling down in front of her stunned partner. James fell backwards from his chair as he groaned in misery.

"You don't know me!" Remus cried, looking at the Prince in shock.

Sirius gave him a devil-may-care smirk. "First impressions are formed from the first time meeting. So by that means love at first sight is possible."

Lily fanned herself with her notebook to keep from sighing dreamily. James shakily stood up, slapping himself on the forehead for Sirius' utter cheesiness.

"I...like...you," Remus mumbled, covering his face with his hands. "At least I think I do."

Sirius whooped for joy but James grabbed Sirius by the back of his suit and dragged him across the room towards the door.

"What the hell Prongs?" Sirius shouted, shaking James' grip off.

"I'm seeing Regulus! Your brother and I are in love!" James said, in a rather high-pitched voice. "They'll make him the heir!"

Sirius scoffed, "Just elope like I'm planning to do!"

"Excuse me?" Remus asked, raising a brow. "Elope?"

Sirius laughed and winked in a rakish manner. He came forward and took Remus' face between his hands, drawing him into a hard and forceful embrace that lasted far longer than reason or sanity decreed.

They could hear the soft muttering of Lily Evans behind them, "Damn. All the good ones are either gay or taken!"

* * *

 **Kudos to DramioneAddiction for: 'All the good ones are either gay or taken!"**

 **Please Review! :)**


	17. It's My Luck

**A/N** : Written for **_Mickibooo_** for the Monthly February One-Shot Exchange. Sorry, it's a day late!

 **Prompts:** Paring - Sirius/Remus, Genre - AU, Prompt - Single Father AU and Famous AU

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _It's My Luck_

* * *

"Mr. Black! Mr. Black, what do you plan to do now?" called Rita Skeeter, a reporter and journalist, as she thrust her recorder in the face of renowned actor/singer Sirius Orion Black. Rita was known for her audacious way of spelling lies out in the form of "news" which the public actually believed. "We've heard about what happened to your close friends and fellow actors, James Charles Potter and Lily Evans! What are your thoughts about their cruel deaths?"

"Mr. Black has no time to answer your questions," called out Frank Longbottom, Sirius' manager, who pushed the other reporters out of the way. "Out of the way!"

"Mr. Black! You think nothing of your friends? With a family like yours, I wonder if they didn't cause it," Rita commented, smirking as she watched Sirius still by the door of his car. She grinned when he took of his sunglasses to glare straight at her. The piercing glare sent shivers down her spine but she quickly snapped a picture. The thought of the huge story she would get set her over the edge and she didn't care if she was risking her life for it. "Oh, _did_ they cause it? We all know of your murderer of a cousin and your abusive parents!"

Sirius Black bit his lower lip before angrily shutting the door of the black car. Most celebrities knew it was no good to talk to Rita Skeeter. Rita smiled as they drove off in a hurry; she got what she wanted.

 **o O o**

"Whoa, have you seen the news," Alice whistled as she came through the front door. She took off her scarf and set the Daily Prophet on the table in front of her co-teacher, Remus Lupin. She sighed, tutting slightly as she put on her bunny work apron. "It's upsetting to think I'll never seen them again."

Remus took one glance at the newspaper and grimaced. "Another death?"

"Not just a death," Alice cried, her eyes wide and her hands up in the air in defeat. "Two deaths! And not just any deaths but James and Lily Potter!" She collapsed on her desk chair, shaking her head. "It was the Death Eaters, you know. Nasty business that of showbiz. Too bad Hollywood is another country away. Apparently, Rita's saying that it might have been Si-"

"Alice," Remus warned, pointing at the clock. "You know that stuff is useless with me. I don't keep up with actors and such." He ran a hand through his brown hair and grinned when a soft knock interrupted Alice from speaking again. "Well, that's the first child. You see, what I care about at this moment is making sure that Dean and Seamus don't fight again."

"You, my dear Lupin, need a life," Alice frowned, as the daycare was officially open for business.

* * *

"Are you serious about this?" Frank Longbottom asked, over the phone, once more for what seemed like the umpteenth time for Sirius.

Sirius sighed as he looked out the window of his new home in Wales, England. "Frank, I haven't acted or made any appearance in four months now. Nobody's looking for me anymore. I just want to give Harry a normal life. My godson deserves that."

"It's a shame that's all I'm saying. Do you have to quit acting?" Frank rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Turning in Sirius' letter of resignation was one of the hardest things he had to do. "Albus was sad to see you go but he said he understood. I can't believe he let one of his biggest stars leave. Albus was always a strange fellow."

Sirius grinned as Harry, his now adopted son, walked over to him and stretched his arms up to be carried. "Sorry, Frank. I miss it, you know, but this little tyke needs me now. Perhaps when life is a bit steadier I'll take the old job again. Right now, however, one Harry needs to get in daycare."

"Wait! What are you doing for living, now?" Frank asked, worriedly.

Sirius felt his smile grow wider. "Oh, that. I've gotten myself a desk job at an agency near my place."

"You, a desk job?" Frank asked incredulously, running a hand through his hair. He laughed despite the grumbling on the other side of the phone. "You won't last a day."

 **o O o**

"Oh, hello, I'm Remus Lupin," Remus greeted as he ushered a parent inside the facility. He smiled warmly at the little boy who was hiding behind his father. His handsome father, Remus thought. "You must be Mr. Black, right? And this must be Harry."

Sirius grinned, winking at the male teacher. "Sirius Black at your service." Remus looked taken aback at the wink and blushed. "I have to go to work now, but here is Harry. I'll pick him up when daycare ends."

Remus nodded, waving goodbye at Mr. Black and taking little Harry by his hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts Daycare, Harry."

Sirius whistled as he left for his desk job. Whistling was something he hadn't done in a while but as he thought of the adorable teacher at the daycare, it just happened. He hadn't felt this free of responsibilities and stress. Perhaps moving to the country wasn't such a bad idea. It was nice that Remus didn't seem to recognize him either. Hopefully soon, Sirius would be able to ask the teacher out on a date, if he prefered blokes.

That morning flew by so quickly and for once, Sirius appreciated all the work Frank had done for him. He didn't know filing paperwork was such a tough job. Frank had made it look so easy! He shook his head and waved goodbye to his fellow workers.

"I have to ring up Frank later," Sirius murmured. He got into his car and drove to the Daycare where Remus was waiting outside with Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Black," Remus called, releasing Harry's hand. Harry smiled cheekily at Remus before running off into Sirius' arms. "Harry is a wonderful child."

"Please, call me Sirius," he responded, ruffling Harry's hair.

Remus looked reluctant but he took a look at the wide smile on Sirius' face and he slowly nodded. "Sirius," he said, testing the name on his tongue. "Thank you for choosing our daycare, Sirius."

"Oh, I should be thanking you," Sirius replied, shooting Remus another wink. "I didn't know this daycare had such adorable teachers. My good luck must be working again."

Remus felt his cheeks redden. " _Sirius_! I'm not adorable."

"It's true," he defended. "I've wanted to ask you on a date since I first saw you."

"I . . . don't know what to say," Remus answered, wiping his hands on his bunny apron.

A loud shriek interrupted Sirius' response as Alice quickly ran towards them, slightly out of breath. "Oh, I need to work out more. You're Sirius Black, aren't you? _The_ Sirius Black?"

Sirius glanced nervously at the bewildered Remus before nodding at the girl. "Yes, I am."

"What are you doing _here_? Oh, no. That was rude, wasn't it?" Alice shook her head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I'm usually not a nervous wreck, but I'm a huge fan."

Sirius smiled, "It's always nice to meet a fan."

"Wait? Fan?" Remus asked, looking at the pair's exchange curiously. "What's going on here?"

" _Remus!_ This is the famous actor Sirius Black! Sorry for my ignorant friend," Alice apologized, sighing a bit. "He doesn't watch much telly, choosing books instead."

"You're famous?" Remus asked, his eyes widening. "And you want to take _me_ on a date?"

Alice gasped as Sirius began raining compliments upon Remus. "Damn. Why is Remus the lucky one?"

Sirius overheard her comment and laughed. "No, I think my luck has turned up. Or why else would I have a date with the hot teacher?"

"I haven't said yes, yet!"

"Yet. But you will soon."

Sirius grinned as he made his way back to the car, making sure to strap Harry in correctly on a booster seat, and ignoring the mumbled protests of Remus. He paused and turned around to blow a kiss towards Remus. Maybe life was finally looking up for him.


	18. Outside

**Raise a Witch or Wizard:** Month 3 - Twin 1 - Gender - Boy: Write a Slash pairing.

 **February Event:** 42/44

 **W.C:** 236

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Outside_

* * *

"Remus, let's go outside or pull a prank," Sirius whined, his chin resting on the table as he poked Remus' arm. "Being in the library is boring."

Remus frowned, swatting Sirius' arm away. "Then go find James and pull a prank or something. Exams are approaching, and I'm studying."

"But I don't want to be with James," Sirius replied, straightening his back.

Remus sighed, looking up at his needy boyfriend. "Sirius, I need to study. I'm not going to go pull a prank."

Sirius' face brightened up. "Great, outside it is. Let's check this book out and then you can read on the grass."

Remus bit his lip then reluctantly stood up. He could already tell that if he didn't say yes, Sirius would get all sulky. "Fine."

Sirius grinned, kissing Remus smack on the lips. He grabbed the book and almost ran to check it out for him. Remus smiled slightly as he grabbed his book bag. If Sirius was that elated then it was worth it to get a tan. He waited by the doors and headed out when Sirius came back.

"I love you," Sirius said suddenly as they made their way outside.

Remus grinned, "And I love you more."

Sirius shook his head. "Not a chance. I'm bigger, I can contain more love. Maybe not in height, but I definitely more chubby than you."

Remus laughed, intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend.


	19. Love, Actually

**February Event:** 48/56

 **W.C:** 332

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity," James Potter stated, clucking his tongue as Amos Diggory made a spectacle of himself when he was 'proclaiming' his love.

"This coming from the man who claims to fallen with my brother when he first met him," Sirius Black, his best friend, replied dryly, shaking his head.

James frowned, taking a sip of his drink. "Oi! Because of him, I met you. And I was a freak back then."

"More like he rejected you again this morning, didn't he?" Remus asked in a comforting way. He gave James his best sympathy smile.

James nodded, taking a huge sip from his drink. "It still hurts every single time." He sighed dreamily.. already making the memory disappear. "One of these days, he's going to say yes."

"Maybe it's because you always ask him so dramatically," Sirius commented. "He's easily embarrassed."

James was dramatic; no doubt about that. He looked longingly at the other side of the dining hall where Regulus sat. "Maybe." He nodded to himself and grabbed his tray. "I'll see you guys later."

"Regulus," James began, sitting down across from him. "I like you. Will you go on a date with me?"

Regulus narrowed his eyes, glancing around the Hall in suspicion. "What? No fireworks or streamers or balloons this time?"

James shook his head. "Nope. Just me. So, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Regulus didn't say anything for a while, just examined James. "Yes."

A wide smile spread across James' face. "Oh, you won't regret this!"

"I think I already do," Regulus muttered as James and his friends started cheering loudly.

Regulus actually really liked James, but he also liked his peace and quiet. He sighed before allowing himself to smile.

"I told you so," Sirius shouted.

"You know love isn't for freaks. Love, actually, is such a wonderful thing!"


	20. Baby Pink

**A/N:** So, a little sort of crack fic where Sirius pulls a prank before leaving.

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard:** Month 4 - Twin 2 - Boy - Complications: Write about the Blacks.

 **February Event:** 34/49

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Baby Pink_

* * *

"Sirius Orion Black!" Walburga screeched as she walked into Grimmauld Place. Orion, Regulus, and she had been away at an important meeting, and she, like any proper mother, left him at home. Why would she need a disgrace like him to attend? "Get down here!"

The walls were turned into a nauseating baby pink and so was everything else in the house. She wanted to kill the damn boy! She was practically livid when no one came down. She stormed all the way to his room and opened it by force. Her eyes widened as she realized that he wasn't there. His walls were bare and his personal items were missing.

She laughed, making her way down towards the tapestry in a hurry. Did he want to play? Didn't he know she always won at games? She lifted her wand and quickly, as if snuffing out a small flame, burned his face off the tapestry. No one challenged her.

If Sirius wanted out, he was no longer welcomed.


	21. Dear Sirius

**2nd Annual Triwizard Competition:** No dialogue

 **W.C:** 449

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Dear Sirius_

* * *

Dear Sirius,

I'm afraid this letter does not come bearing any good news. By the time you read this, you'll most likely hear a certain rumor about me. I assure you that it's true. I know we not on the best terms right now, but I want you to know the truth. I know that it probably won't change a thing between us, but if it helps lessen your ill opinion about me, I want you to know.

I _never_ once hated you, Sirius. Not even when you left for good. I admired you, actually, if you can believe that. I looked up to you, even more so when you broke free of it all. I was too much of a coward back then to even think about defying our mother. So, I didn't attempt to. Somewhere inside of me I wish I had the courage. Wished I had Gryffindor traits, like you. I know you told me to choose another House before Hogwarts started, but Sirius, I was a Slytherin. Sure, I wasn't evil and cold-blooded like the rest, however, I was and am a Slytherin through and through.

I saw your face when the Sorting Hat sorted me into Slytherin. It wasn't your fault, you know. No matter how much you beat yourself up for not 'warning' me, it would have hardly changed a thing.

It wasn't your fault I was in Slytherin.

It wasn't your fault I joined the wrong crowd.

It wasn't your fault I took the Dark Mark.

It's not your fault I'm a coward.

I hope you can finally let that go once and for all. Can you get that through your thick-headed mind? I hope so. You know by now or you've already figured it out, but I'm dead. Voldemort has done something terrible, and I have a chance to stop it. I have a chance to right all my wrongs. I won't tell you the details since I fear you'll do something rash. Just know that I didn't die doing the Dark Lord's bidding.

Sirius, my older foolish brother, I love you. That won't change even in death. I want you to forget about the Blacks. Forget about our parents, forget about our traditions, forget about _me_ , and go live your life.

I have just one regret, Sirius, as my end day is closer. I'm a dead man and there's no more chance for me to say this out loud. But I really do cherish my memories of you. As I face my death, I'm reminded of the innocence we once had. Before everything went wrong.

I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm sorry for it all.

 _Just know that I love you_.

R.A.B


	22. Wonderful

**Make is Angst or Fluff:** Angst - prompt - wonderful

 **2nd Annual Triwizard Comp.:** 5 words with more than 10 letters.

 **W.C:** 464

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Wondeful_

* * *

Sirius, at that moment, had no rational thought in his mind. He didn't think twice about placing his godson in Hagrid's hands and apparating away to where the filthy traitor was. He needed revenge and he wanted it now. His best mate was _dead._ Lily was _dead._ Sirius trembled with rage and sorrow as he thought of their lifeless bodies.

It had looked so _wrong._

James Potter was the most expressive person he had ever met. There had never been a dull moment in Sirius' life ever since James sauntered into his world. Whether it was sorrow, rage, happiness, or anything James felt, it was on display on his face. He was so full of life. Sirius clenched his teeth and curled his hands into fists. Seeing Lily, the woman James finally married, so motionless on the floor brought bile to his mouth. Lily would never scold them again. Lily would never show her compassion again. Both of them were _dead_.

Never breathing again.

"W-Why?" He cursed himself in his mind. Why did he trust Peter? Why did he believe _Remus_ was the traitor? _Why?_

With the full intent of murdering the rat, he set out to find him.

"Ah, Sirius, friend," Peter squeaked nervously after Sirius had cornered him into a muggle street.

"Pettigrew," Sirius spat, holding his wand straight at Peter's head. "I never should have trusted you!"  
"You betrayed the Potters! You sold them out to Voldemort!" Peter screamed, attracting the attention of the people surrounding them. "Why'd you it, Sirius?"

Sirius snarled, taking a step closer. The nerve of Peter! "We were your friends! Yet you-"

"Go back!" Peter held his wand protectively in front of him. "Stay back, murderer!"

Sirius' face looked murderous as Peter pointed his shaky wand at him. He lifted his wand, dead eyes locked on Peter, began muttering the Killing curse when Peter blew the street up. Sirius' eyes widened and he quickly cast a protego charm, coughing from the debris which covered the air. "P-Peter."

Screams rang out in the air and Sirius dispelled the cloudy air. He jaw fell open in horror as he saw dead bodies surrounding the two. His eyes fell on where Peter last stood, only to find nothing but a finger.

It was wonderful. Sirius snorted, then came his boisterous laughter. _How stupid_. Out all the deaths Peter could've had, he blew himself up. He couldn't hold in his laughter, not even when the Aurors came for him. He laughed all the way to his cell. What good was it to keep him in here?

James was _dead._

Lily was _dead._

Regulus was _dead._

Remus probably _hated_ him.

And now he was as good as _dead_.

Sirius Black, Azkaban life sentence, dead, at heart, at 21 years of age.


	23. Hogwarts

**2nd Annual Triwizard Tournament:** Must use the word 'Animagus'

 **W.C:** 474

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Hogwarts_

* * *

Sirius closed his eyes, breathing shallow and sharp, as he rested his head against the cold, hard wall. He could feel _them_ around him, surrounding his cell, sucking the life out of everyone or whoever was left.

 _Dementors._

He grinned weakly, letting them try to make sense of his emotions. It wasn't happiness he felt, their favorite source; it was hope. It was hope that someday the truth would be out and that his name would be cleared once and for all. It was hope because _he_ knew he was innocent. That fact alone was what was driving him to stay _alive._ He didn't know what kept him drifting to the other side. Maybe it was that Harry didn't know. It could have been the natural instinct inside him to live. Honestly, it probably was the fact that _Remus Lupin_ was still alive. Remus, his best friend and ex-lover, was suffering all these past full moons alone. How was Remus surviving? It plagued his mind wondering the same questions, yet the Dementors couldn't break him because of _hope_.

"He's back!" Screeched a mad woman down the row of cells. "He's back! The Dark Lord will free us soon!"

Sirius sighed, he was used to all the yelling and screaming going around.

"Ah, old Fudge left this," one of the few guards muttered, casting a side glance at the infamous murderer, Sirius Black. He nudged his friend and they both laughed. "Here Black for you, if you can still read, that is."

Sirius opened his eyes and dodged the newspaper. A tired smile made his way onto his face. The Daily Prophet. It's been years since he's read one. His bony fingers reached for the paper and he winced at the rough feel of the paper. There was a picture of Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly Weasley, with their family in Egypt. He was about to discard the paper altogether when one son caught his interest. His whole body shook and it took a great effort to keep his fingers holding the paper.

 _Peter Pettigrew._

The filthy traitor was still alive. Sirius' heartbeat skyrocketed, and his breathing became sharper. _A-At Hogwarts. He's at Hogwarts._

"H-He's at Hogwarts." He clutched his sore throat. He hadn't spoken in a while. "He's at Hogwarts."

One of the guards gave him a dubious look before retreating. Sirius felt a rush of ecstatic run through him.

"He's at Hogwarts. He's at Hogwarts."

A cold chill came over him, and Sirius remembered the damn Dementors. He wrapped his arms around himself. He would, no, he _had_ to, leave. He had to kill that filth. He _needed_ to.

A raspy laugh left his throat.

His animagus form wouldn't be detected by the Dementors. He felt a genuine smile reach his face before it faded away with a Dementor.

 _He's at Hogwarts._


	24. Double Date

**2nd Annual Triwizard Tournament:** Must include two prominent pairings.

 **W.C:** 399

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Double_ Date

* * *

"I need your help," Sirius pleaded, looking helplessly at James, his best friend. "I asked him out. Oh, god, I actually did it."

James regarded his friend with suspicion. "You? _You_ asked Remus, the bloke at the library?"

Sirius nodded, biting his lip. "It sort of just came out. He was there, and _god,_ he was looking as sexy as ever, and the words came tumbling out."

James laughed, much to the annoyance of Sirius. "Were you always such a train wreck?"

"Shut up and help me."

James groaned, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Don't be such an idiot, James. Remember you told me you had a boyfriend?" Sirius prompted. "Well, bring him to our date tomorrow. Maybe having another couple there could break the ice."

James gulped, his boyfriend was someone he rather not let Sirius know about. "Can't we discuss this more?"

"Fabulous! I'll see you at the family diner later!"

* * *

"You must be James?" Remus Lupin asked, a kind smile on his face. "Sirius has told me about you."

James chuckled. "I'm not one for libraries. Actually, I met my boyfriend at a pub."

"When's he coming anyway?" Sirius asked, smiling more at Remus than at James.

James rolled his eyes at how lovey-dovey the two were being. He wasn't sure if Sirius was going to like the answer to his question.

"Sirius, James," Regulus greeted as he approached to table.

"Oh, Regulus. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but we're kind of on a date here," Sirius said, looking awkwardly between Regulus and Remus.

"Don't be daft, Sirius. That's why I'm here. James is my boyfriend," Regulus cooly replied, pecking James on the cheek before sitting down.

"What? My brother?" Sirius asked, unable to comprehend James' nervous smile to Regulus' smirk.

Remus watched with an amused expression. He lifted his cup in the air. "To the date."

Sirius smiled at Remus then threw a glare at the other pair. "To the date."

James and Regulus lifted their cup. "To the date." Sirius snorted as James kissed Regulus. "And for Sirius finally growing a pair," Regulus added.

"He's liked your for ages," James whispered to Remus.

Remus grinned, patting Sirius on the shoulder. "Great. I have, too."

Sirius wasn't sure if he liked Regulus and James together, but Remus was so darn adorable right now that he couldn't focus on anything else!


	25. So Very Sorry

**A/N:** I love reading angst, but I'm not so very good at writing it, so I hope you like it! Written for **_The Crownless Queen_** and _**Angelo Della Magnolia!**_ (Happy belated birthday, Mags!)

 **N:** I recommend listening to My Immortal by Evanescence as it was used for inspiration to write this.

 **Monthly One-Shot Exchange March:** Prompt: Wolfstar, Angst, soulmate

 **Birthday Fic Exchange:** Wolfstar, and My Immortal by Evanescence.

 **The Game is On:** The Notable Bachelor - Write about any male who is not married (for purposes of being interesting, he can be dating)

 **W.C:** 1,064

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _So Very Sorry_

* * *

"How does it feel, Remus, to be free?" Lily prompted, tracing her own tattoo bond. She glanced up, took one look at his face, and grimaced, apologizing for her insensitivity. Her green eyes stared intently at her partner's name. "It's just that I often wonder how one _feels_. I've had this tattoo my entire life, and I couldn't possibly imagine being without." She bit her lip, turning her attention back to her wrist. "How does it feel?"

 _Like a million shards are stabbing my heart._

"Just strangely empty," he replied, shrugging, unconsciously touching his own ink-free wrist. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly. There was nothing tying him down anymore to this one place. What he wanted most came true.

"Oh, is that all?" Lily asked, not unkindly.

 _I feel like I'm missing a piece of my heart, my soul._

"Yeah," he murmured, letting his wrist go. He breathed in deeply. In and out. "That's all."

Lily sighed, finally letting her own hand drop aimlessly at her side. She smiled, a bit forced, and patting Remus' shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting manner. It left him feeling more awkward than he was. "You weren't that close to Black, were you? Maybe that's why."

Remus laughed, his throat closing on him as he watched a crowd of people in black clothing with tear stained faces pass by. "Yeah, I think it affects you more when you're close to your soulmate."

 _He was my other half, a part of me._

"Are you really leaving? Today?" Lily's smile faded into a concerned expression. "Are you sure you can't stay a bit?"

Remus shook his head, pushing a few brown strands behind his ear with his hand. "Sadly, I can't. There's so much to explore in the world. I can move on, Lily. I never wanted to be here to begin with. You know that if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here still."

 _I would've stayed for him in a heartbeat._

"No, I understand. It's just hard for me to see you go." Lily grinned, her green eyes tearing up, and she embraced him a bear hug. She laughed, wiping the tears away, creating a wall of red hair between the two old friends as she looked at the ground. "I'm going to miss you, and I'm just sad that you're leaving today."

 _But I can't stand to be here anymore with him buried six feet under._

"I know, Lils, but you'll be fine. James is here for you," Remus whispered reassuringly, his amber eyes beginning to fill with tears of his own as he cupped her face upwards. "Don't worry."

 _He's gone forever and I'm so alone._

"Ah, call me, okay?" Her eyes were full of tenderness and love; Remus couldn't stand looking at them.

 _His eyes were always so full of emotion._

"Of course, I will."

 _My heart is buried here with him._

" _God,_ it was about time he died," Walburga Black commented loudly, ushering her younger son and husband out of the funeral home. She rubbed her shoulder and smiled at Remus when the trio reached them. "Ah, Lupin."

"Mrs. Black," Remus responded curtly, bowing his head slightly, his eyes never leaving her dead grey ones.

Lily nodded respectfully, waving goodbye as she walked back inside the building.

"I really must thank you, Lupin, for this pleasurable day." She smirked, nodding towards the funeral home. "That boy should've died ages ago, I say."

Remus tried his best to keep his emotions in check. "I'm sure you don't mean that."

Walburga cackled, her laugh high pitched and hoarse. "He seemed so determined to leave and defy us, and, you know, live his _own_ life. How amusing that he's the one in the ground, isn't it?"

Remus forced a laugh out. His hands curled into fists.

 _Control yourself. Inhale, exhale._

Orion Black nodded and remained silent. Regulus, who looked so very much like Sirius, shifted nervously by their side.

"That pathetic boy killed himself, didn't he?" She asked, offhandedly, her lips curling in disgust. Walburga clucked her tongue. "He was always so useless. Good riddance, I say."

"Sorry, Mrs. Black, but nobody gives a damn about what you say," Remus bit harshly.

His response brought a smile to her face. She laughed, looking him up and down. "Quite the hypocrite, aren't you, Mr. Lupin? If my information is correct, aren't you the one who drove my son to desperation?" She took a step forward, her eyes lively and clearly happy. "Aren't you the one who avoided him? Aren't you the one who rejected him? _Poor_ , _pathetic Sirius_."

"You're wrong," he whispered, shutting his eyes.

 _She's right. You know she's right! We rejected him!_

"Don't feel bad now, Lupin. Not if you caused it." She took a step back and scoffed. "I wanted him to die honorably, at least." She sighed, clucking her tongue once more. "All the time he spent dreaming and wishing on his soulmate was _worthless_ ," she whispered before turning around, leaving her family to follow in suit.

 _ **NO!**_

Remus closed his eyes, praying for forgiveness. It was true. Sirius Black, full of life and hope, approached him absolutely enthralled with the idea of his soulmate and their bond. But Remus didn't want it any of it, he wanted to be free of the cursed tattoo binding him to the other man. Now it was gone and his naked wrist looked so wrong to his eyes. Gone was the name of Sirius Black on his wrist. Gone was his heart.

"I'm sorry."

It did no good. Sorry couldn't bring back the dead.

 _I'msorrysorrysorrysorrysorry._

Sirius Black with his grey expressive eyes and black shining hair and a smile that lit up an entire room had been driven to suicide by none other than his beloved soulmate, Remus Lupin, the person who was supposed to accept wholeheartedly.

Remus opened his eyes and headed towards vehicle. He knew where his first stop would be before he started _his_ bucket list. He glanced at his naked wrist and smiled sadly. It looked like someone else's wrist. Not his own and that needed to be fixed.

 _I'm so sorry, Sirius. I was a coward and I was so afraid. You needed me and I let you down._

 _I'm sorry. So very sorry._

But saying sorry doesn't change a thing. Not when it's already too late.


	26. Someone I Used To Know

**For Ned (issacswolfsbane) in the Funfair: Dunk Tank!**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Someone I Used To Know_

* * *

"He's a dangerous criminal!" Some fifth year Hufflepuff boy whispered loudly to his Ravenclaw friend. Remus closed his eyes and counted to three before continuing to grade tests. He already knew who they were talking about. "How could they let him escape?"

"I know. It's scary to think that he might be wandering outside Hogwarts this second."

"Yeah, I head Sirius Black is mad. That he was laughing loudly in his cell!"

 _Sirius Black._

A man who Remus didn't allow himself to think about for ages. A man who he used to love. It had been years since that night in Godric's Hollow, but the pain was still strong.

"Anyway, I hope they catch him and kill him already!"

Remus closed his eyes, remembering all those nights of cuddling and just being happy with Sirius.

Where did it all go wrong?


	27. Popsicle

**Musical Chairs Competition III:** word - 'laugh' 'ice cream ' hot'

 **W.C:** 252

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Popsicle_

* * *

Sirius feared for his life, or at least his testosterone full body. How could anyone eat ice cream that seductively? His eyes followed Remus' flicking tongue as Remus' lazily licked the popsicle. He tried turning his head away, but his body wouldn't obey him. Remus glanced up from his position on the common room floor and smiled in Sirius' direction.

Sirius' heart couldn't handle the amazingness that was Remus Lupin.

The boy was too hot for his own good.

"Can you guys stop eyefucking each other?" James cried in disgust, breaking the sexual tension between the two.

Sirius and Remus looked straight into each other's eyes and then quickly looked away, each sporting their own flushed cheeks.

James laughed, as the two Gryffindors secretly eyed each other again but tried their best to look discreet.

"You two should just fuck already," he stated loudly, watching as Remus choked on his ice cream and Sirius fell from his chair. "This sexual tension is driving me insane!"

Sirius grinned, licking his lips. "Maybe we should, Moony."

Remus gaped at him. " _Sirius_!"

"After all, we haven't done it in a while, love," he quipped back, taking satisfaction in Remus' nice pink cheeks and James' confused stare.

"Wait! You already dating?" James asked.

Sirius walked over to Remus and kissed him squarely on the mouth. "Of course. It's just that Remus is too hot, really. I can't keep my hands off him."

James stuck out his tongue, sulking. "Remind me to never worry about you again!"


	28. Right Where I Belong

**A/N:** Wow, I actually really liked writing this AU. I kind of wish I wrote more blood and more shady business Mafia. Maybe another time. Hope you enjoy it! :D

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** History of Magic - Task: Option One - Write a story in which a character is made a pariah.

 **Hogwarts House Challenges:** Room of Requirement - Mafia! AU/ Drabble Club: "No, please, please don't kill me. Please, I'll do anything."/Quidditch Pitch - He wore his hatred like a cruel second skin.

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** A-Z - Mafia! AU, High School! AU/ Black Butler - 20, (emotion) scared, 36. (action) interrupting someone when they are speaking, 41. (action) A character narrowing their eyes, 7. (atmosphere) dark, 13. (object) Gun, 15. (object) A car, 35. (emotion) terror, 41. (emotion) concerned, 60. (action) pointing a gun at someone, 58. (action) causing destruction, 61. (action) backing away from something, 5. (Character) Crazy female character, 70. (action) sighing, 107. (scenario) A Character's reputation suffering/ Secret Diary of a Call Girl: 2. (action) discussing financial issues/ Household Vocabulary: cellphone/mobile/ The Inbetweeners: 2. (action) Starting a new school, 3. (action) meeting new friends, 16. (word) intelligent/ Genre Specific: (word) death, (word) blood, (word) understand, (plot) character death/Free!: 35. (emotion) scared, 6. (action) shaking your head, 9. (action) smiling/ Title taken from Songs: Right Where I Belong

 **Word Count:** 2,692

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _ **Right Where I Belong**_

* * *

They avoided him like the plague. Not that Sirius can blame any of them, really. It wasn't their fault if they were scared of his family. Sirius himself might not have been evil like them, but he was still a Black.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." A small freshmen girl who had bumped into him looked like she would burst into tears any moment. She collected her books and bowed her head so low. "No, please, please don't kill me. Please, I'll do anything."

Sirius smiled apologetically, shaking his head. "No, it's okay. Just be careful next time or you might get hurt."

" _Did you hear that? He's going to torture her if she does it again!"_

" _That was obviously a threat!"_

" _All she did was bump into him by accident. Disgusting Black."_

Sirius cursed for phrasing his words in such an ambiguous way. He hadn't meant it like that. The girl ran away with tears streaming her face and loud wails. Well, shit.

"Sirius, my boy! You terrorizing people so early in the morning?" James Potter teased, slinging an arm around Sirius's shoulder. Sirius scowled, shrugging the boy's arm off him.

"Of course not. I just can't do anything without people thinking I'm gonna kill them or something," Sirius sighed. Well, the Mafia was known for killing people. It's not that he had ever killed anyone. God, no. Yet the same couldn't be said for the rest of his family. "Do I look that scary?"

James snorted, rolling his eyes. "You? Please. You wear jeans far too skinny for your own good or my own good for that matter. You take obnoxiously good care of your hair, and the leather jackets when it's hot, FYI. You look like a prick, but, no, not like a killer."

"Wow, James," Sirius whined, placing a hand on his heart, "you wound me. To think I was trying just for you."

"Shut up. Anyway, I heard there's a new student transferring."

Sirius hummed. "Girl or boy? What year?"

"I think it's a guy in our year. Perhaps we'll finally make you a new friend besides me!"

Sirius wanted to argue, but it was actually true. The only reason James stayed with him was because his family was also part of the Mafia. He just had the misfortune of being born the Big Boss' first son, unlike James who was the first son of a subgroup. He knew James since he was a child and they stuck together ever since. Although in retrospect, that might've been because everybody else avoided them as if they had leprosy.

He could feel another sigh coming, but repressed it and waved goodbye to James as he slipped into his own classroom. He might be the son of the Mafia boss, but he (slightly) cared about his education.

"Nice of you to join us, Black," Professor McGonagall greeted in a sarcastic voice, as he (very late damn it) interrupted the transfer student's introduction. Speaking of transfer student, the boy was damn fine with his sandy brown hair and amber golden eyes and wait, was that scars, and lean figure.

Sirius smirked, leaning on the door frame. "You know, Minnie, I always make my best effort to see you in the morning."

"Sit down, Black. If you had, you wouldn't be late to my class every day." Sirius grinned and walked to his seat. Professor McGonagall was one of the few teachers who didn't give a rat's ass that his parents were in the mafia. Hell, she even dared giving his older cousin Bellatrix a fail. He didn't know what happened, but Bellatrix began doing her work and McGonagall stayed alive. "As I was saying before Black interrupted, this is Remus Lupin who just moved into town. I expect everybody's cooperation in helping him catch up, as our school is ahead on some materials. Is that understood?"

Nobody dared disagree. Professor McGonagall smiled and gathered some papers for Remus before giving him his seat, Sirius gulped before realizing the only empty seat available was next to him. Nobody wanted to sit next to the Mafia, of course.

"You'll sit down next to Sirius Black. It's the only seat left in the back."

Remus smiled softly and began making his way towards him. The whispers began as soon as he walked.

" _Oh, God, he's dead."_

" _What horrible luck sitting next to Black!"_

" _He only just got here!"_

Sirius could already see Remus becoming more agitated as he came closer. The cute boy even gave him a double look like he was carrying weapons or something. It absolutely sucked. He had even planned on talking to the guy, but he couldn't do that to Remus. The last time he had befriended someone the person became a social outcast. Needless to say, his friend outside of James moved towns and school because they couldn't handle the pressure and his family.

"Hello, I'm Remus," the boy supplied, aware of all the stares in their direction. "It's nice to meet you."

No, Sirius couldn't speak to him. Remus Lupin was the kind of sweet guy mothers wanted as their son-in-laws. He couldn't risk this guy's chance at making friends if he spoke with him. It was a difficult choice, but Sirius ignored Remus throughout the entire lesson and bolted when the bell rang.

He hated himself. There was a perfectly nice boy who was intelligent and downright adorable because Remus actually participated in class and had the correct answers. However, guys like Remus would never be seen with the likes of him.

"Yo, Sirius, nice legs," James catcalled, waiting for him by their next class. "Just kidding. Mine are obviously so much better."

Even Sirius has to smile at that. "You wish, Potter."

James shot him a concerned look, but he kept quiet until they entered the class and took their usual seats in the back of their History class. It was only then until James bombarded Sirius with questions.

"You look like crap. What's wrong?"

"Thanks, your words do wonder for my self-esteem."

"Shut up. Your pants do no good for your self-esteem." James grinned, but his eyes screamed 'are you okay?'. "Did something happen?"

Sirius sighed. How does one explain that you might've met the sweetest guy ever but you can't talk to him because your family is the Mafia and you want him to have friends? "Jamie, I me—"

"Class, this is Remus Lupin and he'll be joining us for the rest of the year. Take any seat you like."

James made a face at Professor Binns, but Sirius gulped looking at the seat around them. He noticed an empty seat in the front and almost sighed with relief. Other than that, there was an open seat next to him. Surely, Remus would avoid sitting next to him, the jerk that ignored him for the entire period.

"Sorry, can I take this seat?" Remus smiled widely, and oh, god, was that a dimple on his already beautiful face? Luckily, Sirius nodded coolly, feeling anything but cool. "Thanks."

James whistled loudly, elbowing Sirius in the side. "Wow, mate, any colder? Should I prepare for a blizzard?" Sirius' entire face turned red and he even saw Remus look between the two in amusement. James grinned, sticking out his hand for a handshake. "James Potter at your service."

"Remus Lupin."

"Sorry, my friend Siri here is being an awful prick, but rest assured, he's not always a prick, just an ass."

"Oh, is there any specific reason you ignored me during English today?" Remus asked, raising a brow. "Or do you do that to all the new kids?"

Sirius grinned, leaning back on his chair. Remus was a minx. "Nope. Only the cute ones." He really shouldn't be talking to him. "Er, it's actually better if you don't talk to either James or me."

"Oh?" Remus looked back at the rest of the classroom who were whispering loudly to each other. "I noticed that. Why do they whisper?"

"Um, it's my family." Sirius took a deep breath and with a nudge from James he spilled. "My family is the Mafia. My father is the Big Boss and I'm kind of his heir, so nobody wants to associate with me in fear they'll be killed. Which might be true since they're a bunch of assholes. Oh, and James here is part of a subgroup."

Remus' eyes widened and he laughed. "Is that all?"

Sirius couldn't believe what Remus was saying. "Excuse me?"

"I don't see why that is such a big deal."

It was unbelievable how accepting Remus was. "Do you know they'll isolate you? You'll be treated like a pariah wherever you go. People just don't like associating with us. Hell, James is my only friend."

"Oi!" James protested.

"Oh, wow. I don't really care." Remus shrugged and beamed at the two. "Honestly, it seems more fun to hang out with you two."

After that particular statement, Sirius, Remus, and James were inseparable. They quickly became best friends and got into even more trouble. (Sirius didn't know how Remus managed to get out of detention every time.) Still, Sirius felt his stomach churn when he saw how the hallways parted for Remus, even when he wasn't with Sirius or James. He saw how his classmates never spoke to Remus, saw they way they went to lengths to avoid him, and saw the way they treated him like a disease.

Remus always said that it didn't affect him, but Sirius knew that was a lie. The way his face fell when yet another person moved out of his way was telling. Sirius could feel the guilt eating him up.

"Sirius, are you paying attention?" Walburga Black, his mother, asked, her face fuming. If only looks could kill. "You're going with your cousin's husband and brother tonight. It's not a job you'll do since it's beneath your status, but you need to know how it works."

Sirius hated going out with Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. They were true monsters. They had no sympathy for others. "Alright, I got it."

"Good. They'll be out in five. Go."

Sirius scowled, grabbing his signature leather jacket (he never left home without it) and cellphone. He easily spotted the red sports car parked outside the gates and the two loud annoying brothers. Was that Bellatrix in the front seat?

"Looks like the baby's coming along! Hurry up, Sirius, I haven't got your time!" Bellatrix waved her hand and smirked at him. "You'll see how the real Mafia acts. Not the sissy ones who don't lift a finger."

Sirius half-smiled, getting in the car and quickly wishing this night was over as soon as Bellatrix turned on the radio and the blasted Death Eaters began playing.

The trip was hell. Rabastan kept trying to tell him stories about his amazing kills and frankly, Sirius did not care.

"Straighten up, boys, we're here," Bellatrix exclaimed, grabbing a lead pipe from the trunk of the car once they got out. She handed it towards Sirius with a feral growl while grabbing a dagger for herself. "Watch and learn."

Sirius silently followed the three into a pawn shop and watched as they harassed the owner. Apparently, some debt hadn't been paid and it had been quite a hefty amount.

"Where's our money?" Rodolphus snarled, making sure his gun was visible. "Look, we're fair people. We lend you some money then we ask for it back. Simple, right?"

"I-I just need more time! I'll have your money!" The owner trembled, holding out his hands in front him. "Please, I need more time."

"Oh?" Bellatrix raised a brow, looking at her cellphone. "We've already given you two extensions. That's it. Either you pay or you die."

"Let's kill him," Rabastan declared, already taking out his gun. "I haven't had fun in a while."

"Oh, God, please!"

Sirius watched in horror as Rodolphus hit the man in the nose with the hilt of his gun causing a broken nose. The blood gushed and Bellatrix pressed her dagger on the man's neck .

"Sorry, did we stutter? Do you have the money or not?"

"I don't! I've gambled on it and lost. Have mercy."

"Bellatrix, just give him an extension," Sirius pleaded, looking at the sobbing grown man.

"We're not a charity. We earn our cash, too."

Sirius nearly had his back pressed against the door, ready to bolt any second, when the gunshot was shot straight into the man's head. Rabastan roared; that was all he thought about—killing. Sirius flinched, his leather jacket and jeans getting splattered with blood, and the others laughed. They just _laughed._ They didn't seem to mind the blood that coated their clothes or the screams of the neighborhood. He puked. That night he didn't sleep a wink. The Mafia life wasn't for him.

It felt awful to go to school the next day. As soon as he entered the school, the whispering was louder than ever. Everybody had heard about what occurred in the pawn shop. They were even saying he was the one who pulled the trigger.

" _Did you hear? Sirius killed a person."_

" _About time! He's a monster!"_

" _People are saying that it's not his first kill."_

" _The man's family was distraught! He broke a family."_

Sirius, for once, came early to his class and Remus was surprised to see him already seated. He watched as some of the students there scooted their desk physically away from Remus. It was like even breathing the same air as them would hurt them. Sirius grabbed his bag and wordlessly left the classroom. He couldn't take this today.

"Sirius! Where are you going?" Remus called, jogging a bit to catch up to him.

"Roof," he grunted, moving his feet faster until he finally felt the fresh morning air.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked, concern clear in his face. "About . . . what happened."

"I can't. It's awful." Sirius angrily wiped some tears away. "I didn't do anything yet I've already killed people! Don't you see how they treat you? And that's just for being my friend! Remus, I'm not someone you should be hanging around with. I've seen more death than a regular person. Death is my family. That's my family business. Sooner or later, that's going to be me. I'm going to to be the one shooting people. The one telling others to shoot people. It's my future."

"You should get out when you can. I deserve the hat, but you don't." Sirius let out a cry of frustration.

"Well, now I know you're crazy." Remus laughed, ruffling Sirius's hair. "One, you don't have your leather jacket. Two, you keep saying ridiculous things. And three, you think you'll be like your family."

"Remus, don't you see how you're an outcast? It's all my fault."

Remus smiled before punching Sirius in the side. Needless to say, Sirius groaned and looked bewildered at his usually mild mannered friend. "You fucking idiot. You're my friend. I'm not going to leave you. I won't stand to hear any more of this nonsense. Now, let's go to class and learn."

"But-"

"I chose to be friends with you. I don't care if I'm treated like a pariah, as long as we're together."

Sirius cried a bit there, though he would deny it every time Remus brought it up. The two friends walked down and headed to class, and Sirius was glad when the hallways parted ways for them. (Though he wasn't too keen on the disgusted glares.) And, when James joined them, they merrily continued their way together.

Sirius Black, the future Boss of the Mafia, James Potter, the future head of the Potter subgroup, and Remus Lupin, the one who promised to take them out. Sirius Black; he wore his hatred like a cruel second skin. However, with help he might be able to shed off the coat (the Mafia) and finally live for himself. Three friends who were alienated because of their circumstances. Still, they had each other and maybe that was all they really needed for the moment.


	29. Bitter Coffee

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Potions Assignment #3 - write about bitter revelations

 **Hogwarts House Challenges:** Quidditch Pitch - He just sat there drinking his coffee.

 **Word Count:** 754

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have. Never Will.

* * *

 ** _Bitter Coffee_**

* * *

 _If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me._

Remus J. Lupin feels that phrase completely describes the situation he is in this very moment. He closes his eyes and imagines himself falling off into another alternative universe. Maybe one with silly magic and wand waving. Anything, really, that is better than this harsh reality he lives.

"Ah, dear, bring me my tea," his lover commands. Lucius Malfoy still has that overconfidence he had when they were school boys and if anything, he's gotten even snobbier. Even so, Remus obeys. "When will this blasted place finally get the tea I requested correctly? I specifically asked for another sugar cube."

Remus quickly reassures Lucius that he'll get him a new glass, a _better_ brew. He grabs the teacup and leaves the suffocating room. He can't stand being another second in there with Lucius. He once loved Lucius with all of his soul and heart, but now, it's more out of obligation that he stays with him. How can he leave? Not when Lucius has provided him almost everything he has.

Back then Remus was young and foolish and he actually thought Lucius loved him. Now, however, he knows Lucius doesn't love him and probably never did. He just wanted to rebel against his family while keeping a little pet on the side. He noticed that throughout the years, Lucius has never been serious with him. He feels like a kept woman.

"Oh, sorry!"

Remus laughs as a rather handsome man with strong cheekbones and black, long hair and a lean figure spills the sugar all over the counter. He sees the sugar falling on the floor and the man hastily tries to clean it up. "It's okay. I don't need that much sugar."

The man grins, pointing at the coffee in his hand. "I need so much sugar in my coffee to even function. I'm Sirius Black, by the way."

"Remus Lupin," he hums, placing one sugar cube in the tea. "I prefer chilled drinks."

Sirius raises his brow, looking at the tea in his hand suspiciously. "But you have tea in your hands. That's not exactly cold, is it?"

The tea burns him. It's a silent reminder that Lucius, his lover, is waiting for it. But somehow the words don't want to come out. "It's for my . . . sick friend."

Sirius grimaces and nods. "Yeah, my best friend is in for some exams for broken arms, and I have to hand feed him." He winks, gesturing to another cup on the counter that is a pure energy drink. "I make him drink this and it's a riot."

Remus smiles and it feel likes it's been awhile since he has. "Must be fun."

The man's barking laughter fills the room and he smirks. "Of course it is."

His laugh is contagious. "I have to go."

"That's a shame, but hopefully, we'll see each other again."

Remus finds himself hoping the same as he walks back to the room. He glances back and smile softly at Sirius who isn't looking at him; He just sat there drinking his coffee, oblivious and untouchable. The doctor is in there and he quietly places the cup on the side.

"About time!" Lucius hisses, reaching for the cup. "You took forever. Make it snappy next time."

Remus nods and the doctor shoots him a pity glance.

"Ah, can I speak with you outside?" the doctor asks, walking outside.

Remus nods, leaving Lucius complaining about his supposed cold tea. One they're outside, he sighs. "What's wrong?"

"Lucius doesn't have much time left. I suggest saying your goodbyes soon." The doctor pats Remus on the shoulder awkwardly, "It's about a week until he passes away. I know it's going to be hard, but keep on fighting. You'll miss him, but he'll always be in your heart."

The doctor walks away and Remus stays silent. He comes to the realization that he will not miss Lucius. He doesn't feel the urge to cry and mourn for him. And it's then that Remus reacts.

How had this relationship become so toxic that he can't shed a tear for the man who once was his world?

Lucius was a mistake. It's only then that Remus sobs for his youth and love wasted. But he can't leave Lucius alone because he was his first love. However, it's time for him to finally let go all of that he once felt for Lucius. He can't say he never tried for him.

Because he has.

 _To the bitter end._


	30. Chase

**A/N:** Gosh, I have to write Wolfstar more.

 **Dueling Club Challenge:** AJ vs. Jas - Forbidden Forest

 **Word count;** 218

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 ** _Chase_**

* * *

Sirius can feel the ground shaking underneath his paws. He can hear the growl and howl yards behind him, as he tries his best to maneuver around the tall trees in the night. The deer in front of him disappears from view, and the mouse with it.

It's an attempt to confuse the wolf, to try and stall its steps a few minutes in order to escape. It doesn't work, not really. The wolf stops for less than a second before heading his way.

It warms Sirius' heart that the wolf–Remus Lupin–always chases after him, never James.

Sirius lets out a bark of excitement, egging the wolf on. He knows his way around the Forbidden Forest well enough, but Remus is an expert at navigating the woods. Well, the section of the woods that are far deeper in the forest than a student on a suicidal whim is willing to go.

So that's how he ends up being tackled by Remus when he appears behind some trees. They rolls around on the floor, barking happily. It's a little scuffle.

Remus would never hurt them, him.

All the wolf does is place a gentle bite on the back of his neck to show dominance. Sirius doesn't mind one bit. It only shows that Remus is his and vice versa.


	31. I've had a few little love affairs

**A/N:** Aha, for a second I was worried this was going to get out of hand.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #2** : Charms - Task 1: Write a story in which the number 7 plays an important role.

 **Fortnightly Event: Song Lyrics Challenge:** I've had a few little affairs

 **Fortnightly Event: Love in Motion:** Fem - Lily/Narcissa

 **Gobstones Club:** Copper Stone: Failure - [spell] Nox; [color] slate gray; [setting] hotel

 **Word count:** 1,116

* * *

 ** _I've had a few little love affairs (only with you)_**

* * *

The sweet scent filled her nose and Lily took a step back. She could see the smirk forming on the other woman's lips and the way she rose one eyebrow as if challenging Lily. Lily shook her head and pointedly looked away from the woman. It wouldn't do best to fall into temptation. She was married; and happily so.

Then why on Earth was she back in this bar again? For the seventh time?

Lily, being weak to her flesh, glanced back and saw with dismay as the witch walked away and sat on the other side of the bar. Narcissa's hips swiveled from side to side, giving Lily a delectable view of her posterior and an open back courtesy of her revealing dress. She watched with fury swirling in green eyes as the beautiful Narcissa struck a conversation with a muggle woman. Jealousy spread through her body and she had to remind herself that she was married to a wonderful man. That she couldn't destroy her marriage for someone unobtainable.

For someone who could so easily slip through her fingers and leave her wanting for more. Because that's what Narcissa did. She gave Lily pleasure beyond doubt then left to play the perfect Pureblood witch, while Lily was left tending her heart.

A heart that she should've given her husband. It was dangerous to give Narcissa that power over her. But Lily feared the witch already had it.

Lily downed her drink, cursing herself for even coming to this bar to begin with. Lily smelled her first before the witch spoke. "Aren't you drinking that much too quickly?" Narcissa asked, her eyes twinkling with mirth. She hummed softly and swirled her own drink in her hand. "Any particular reason why?"

Lily said nothing and continued brooding.

"You can't stay away, can you?" Narcissa giggled, taking a sip and licking her lips afterwards. Lily's eyes followed the movement. She blushed when Narcissa laughed. "I come here to get away from Lucius every single Wednesday, and you know this. You've been knowing this. Why else would you come here? To drink? Merlin, no. Just say it and I'll whisk you away in a second."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cissy. I just need air." Lily could feel her resolve growing weaker the longer she conversed with Narcissa. That witch was too damn entrancing for her own good. "I … don't do that anymore. I'm married. And you are too."

Narcissa grinned as if Lily's excuses amused her. She leaned forward until she was mere centimeters away from Lily's own face. Lily could feel the hot fan of her breath on her face. "Hasn't stopped you for the last six times before," Narcissa murmured, a hand reaching up to cup Lily's cheek. She stroked her cheek in a relaxing manner. "You want me, Lily. Just give in."

Lily shivered and leaned forward. Soft, plump lips returned her touch and Lily's hands found their way to Narcissa's back, moving up and down. Narcissa had one hand gently on her cheek and the other firmly on Lily's waist. She pressed her weight against Narcissa and opened her mouth when Narcissa's tongue licked her lips.

Lily moaned at the sudden loss of Narcissa pulling back and throwing a few bills on the counter. She fluttered her eyes open and gasped as she noticed Narcissa's hungry gaze on her. Lily complied easily as the other witch dragged them out of the bar and to the nearest hotel. The slate gray walls promised secrecy and passion. Narcissa's blue eyes raked her body back and forth and Lily blushed, though she was fully clothed.

She barely noticed when Narcissa checked them in. She followed the older witch to the elevator and grinned as Narcissa took her in her arms once more as soon as the elevators closed. Lily closed her eyes and let Narcissa plant loving kisses on her neck. Lily's own hands found their way on Narcissa's back, enjoying the feel of her hands on Narcissa's open back.

The elevator dinged and the women broke apart reluctantly, walking quickly to their room. Lily bit her lip and wiped her left hand (the one not currently in Narcissa's hand) on her dress, whispering sorry to James in her head. ( _Sorry for cheating on you again and sorry for failing our marriage.)_

Narcissa paused before opening their room. Lily wanted to laugh at the number _707_ , but Narcissa's face spoke of something serious. She looked back at Lily, her eyes silently judging her and watching closely. "Are you sure about this?"

Lily swallowed and nodded. She grabbed the card out of Narcissa's hand and slid it through the machine. "I'm sure, Cissy," Lily whispered, going on her tippy toes to press a chaste kiss on Narcissa's lips. She'd been sure the last times and she was sure today. She _wanted_ this. "Are you?"

Narcissa seemed to find the answer she was looking for in Lily's face because she smirked and pushed the door open. "Positively sure," Narcissa drawled, and Lily walked in the room first.

Lily looked around and cast the _Muffliato_ charm, placing her wand afterwards on the bedside table. The walls didn't look particularly thick. She gingerly sat on the bed and laid back, eagerly awaiting Narcissa's touch.

"Nox," Narcissa said, smirking at Lily. "There's no need for that. Let people hear how much you _love_ my touch. Don't be afraid to let out your voice."

Lily flushed and let herself go to Narcissa. This was absolutely wrong. What they were doing was a mistake—a mistake that happened far too often for her liking—but it felt so right. And, yes, Lily was scared that Narcissa had her wrapped around her finger.

These were dangerous days and Lily was consorting with someone who stood on the evil and wrong side. But Lily knew Narcissa was different, even if she didn't advocate it.

As Lily stated—for the seventh time and the other times that were sure to come—she was weak to the flesh.

Though one look at Narcissa's face and Lily knew her heart was weak too.


	32. I Can Only Imagine

**Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**

Harpies Chaser 3 - Gloves: Write about a witch or wizard being torn between two different people or groups.

Prompts: 7. (quote) Because when you are imagining, you might as well imagine something worthwhile. (Anne Shirley) ― L.M. Montgomery, Anne of Green Gables/ 9. (image). chess set/10. (emotion) disappointed

 **N:** Prompt #9 says image so I've interpreted this in the figurative sense. / Also, mentions of a friends with benefits sort of relationship. Mutual pining.

 **Word count: 2,018**

* * *

 _ **I Can Only Imagine**_

* * *

The morning air bites at his skin. It sends shivers down his spine, fair hairs dancing in the cold and frigid air. His thighs and legs ache, a dull throb reminding him of the previous night. The empty space beside him leaves a hollow hole where his heart should be.

Regulus doesn't why it makes him feel sadness and regret. It's something he should've already gotten used to. After all, it's something he decided.

That Regulus and he were a thing of the night and nothing more.

(Of course, Regulus knows why he's sad. It's because he likes that idiot. It's because Regulus wants to wake up beside him.)

So Regulus closes his eyes and hums softly, letting himself bask in the aftermath of filthy sheets and broken hearts.

* * *

Voices flow in and out of his ear, muffled by his overwhelming thoughts. Regulus drags his fork across his plate and pushes the content of his breakfast around. He registers Severus talking to the table about his hatred for the four Gryffindor boys. It's repetitive and boring. Still, Severus expects a confirmation of his feelings. He feeds off it.

But Regulus is in no mood to entertain his spiteful housemate. Not when his stomach is turning itself over with guilt and sorrow. It's then that Regulus hears his voice cut through the various voices.

"I told you the truth! I did fall out of bed today," James Potter whines, entering the Great Hall alongside his brother and the two other Marauders. What a ridiculous name—the Marauders. He knows for a fact that James and Sirius came up with it after a night of pranking and an earful of McGonagall's scolding. Regulus' lips tug into a smile that he quickly snuffs. He winces when he notices the limp in James' walk. "Must've landed wrong or something."

He did that.

Sirius frowns but says nothing. One can practically see the cogs turning in his head and Sirius catches Regulus' eye across the hall. Regulus' breath catches in his throat when those familiar gray eyes know. They accuse him and he deserves it. But Sirius turns away and offers his shoulder as support, and James takes it happily. "Don't worry, Jamie! We'll sneak you a potion from the Medical Wing later."

There's a possessive and guttural emotion swirling in the pit of his stomach as he watches the exchange. Regulus narrows his eyes when Sirius leans a little too close to James. He shouldn't be feeling this way. James isn't his or anything like that. He's free to be close to whomever he pleases.

(Though maybe Regulus isn't too worried as he knows Sirius is besotted with Remus and dating him.)

"—Regulus?" Severus calls, snapping his fingers in front of Regulus' face. "Are you even listening?" he asks exasperatedly, lips curled into a sneer.

Regulus rolled his eyes, sneer matching Severus'. "Of course. Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus are all awful and terrible people. And there's a meeting with you-know-who."

Severus huffs. "Well, act like you are next time. And don't be late. We have important business to discuss."

* * *

The wind ruffles his hair and feels good against his skin. Quidditch is a nice reprieve from the harsh reality. Regulus glances around the Quidditch players flying smoothly through the air, save for the fumbles caused by bludgers, red and green intertwining. He takes a deep breath and scans the air for the golden snitch. A player pauses behind him and slowly moves by his side. Without looking, Regulus can tell it's James.

"Hello," James breaths quietly, glasses obscuring Regulus' view of the other boy's eyes.

"Potter," Regulus drawls, face passive but fingers tightening their hold on his broom. "Is there something you wanted?"

"We haven't met in a while. I-Is there something wrong?" James asks, voice small and shaky. "Have I-I done something wrong?"

Regulus laughs bitterly. Everything is wrong. His feelings for James are wrong. The Dark Lord's ridiculous plans and ideas are wrong. But Regulus can't do anything about it. He isn't brave enough to defy his parents. He isn't brave enough to admit his love for the one who likes him the same way. He isn't brave enough to stand up for himself and his ideas.

Regulus is a fucking coward.

He hates that it consumes his very core.

"Don't bother Potter. It's done. We're done," Regulus finally says, leaning forward on his broom when a spark of gold flashes in the corner of his eyes.

He can hear the protest on James' lip, but he flys away, unable to hear the words that will have him running back to James in a second.

By the end of the game, the red stands scream in victory and the green sections boo at the Gryffindor players.

"Good game," James calls out to the Slytherin team, eyes avoiding Regulus at all cost.

(Regulus ignores the red and puffy eyes of James and hopes his face doesn't look nearly as bad.)

Disappointment eats at his skin and crawls underneath his skin, settling there for good.

* * *

 _Regulus wakes up in increments, eyes blinking slowly and adjusting to the bright room. He can make out the window which lets the morning rays filter in. There's a warm heat covering his back and chest. He almost wishes he didn't have to get up. He's happy and safe. But he does have to wake up sometime so he rolls over, nudging his boyfriend into awareness._

 _James pouts, brows furrowed and eyes scrunched. He makes a small disapproving noise and attempts to bury himself in the crook of Regulus' neck. Humming happily once Regulus stops fidgeting, James presses a kiss to Regulus' neck. "Five more minutes please," James whispers, breath fanning against Regulus' very sensitive skin. It sends shivers down his spine in excitement; his heart soars with joy._

 _Regulus has always been weak to James' demands, so he agrees and wraps his arm around James tightly. How wonderful it would be if each morning is like this._

Small shoves on his shoulder wake Regulus up. The face of a disgruntled Severus stares down at him. He must've fallen asleep on the couch while reading.

"Get up. There's an impromptu meeting," Severus states, looking as sour-faced as ever. "It's to discuss next year's plan. You know, since the seventh years and I are leaving."

Regulus knows; James is leaving too. He closes his eyes and wishes he were back in that dream. How wonderful indeed.

But dreams are just dreams and this is the reality.

(Still, Regulus likes these dreams the most.)

So he follows Severus to an empty classroom and listens halfheartedly in his seat as suggestions are thrown around the room, each person eager to be of use to the Dark Lord. It doesn't matter that the Dark Lord isn't present via fire in the chimney. These fools move likes pawns on a chess set.

Regulus can picture it.

The pawns and rooks are them—the Hogwarts allies. They're young and reckless and easily interchangeable. They do minor havoc involving spreading Voldemort's ideas and putting them into action. Once they graduate, they'll have to move up the rank. The knights are those wizards and witches with more experience in torturing and completing simple missions in the Dark Lord's name.

One glance at Severus and Regulus can tell he's shooting for a Bishop role. Those few wizards or witches are Lord Voldemort's inner circle. It's disgusting, really, to imagine what they had to do to get there.

The pawns, rooks, knights, and bishops move across the board all serving one purpose: to protect the King.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out who the King is.

"Dismissed," Severus loudly says, shooting a pointed look at Regulus who had been the only one not to offer himself up as a pawn. Regulus is making his way towards the exit when Severus places an awkward hand on his shoulder. "I can recommend your name to the Dark Lord if you want," Severus quietly mentions, letting the other teens empty the room. "I'd know it would make your parents happy."

Regulus tenses and shoots Severus a warning glare. Of course, it'd make his parents proud! They're the reason he's doing this—the reason why he's becoming a Death Eater, if only by name right now. How could he disappoint his darling mother? How could he disappoint a woman who's on the brink of a mental breakdown? Who is on the path to _insanity_?

Regulus can't, not when he's the only one she has left.

(Yes, he's bitter towards Sirius. Sirius who is born a year older and decided not to follow the family tradition. Sirius who's allowed to do whatsoever he pleases because he's separated himself from the Blacks. Sirius who left him no choice but to become the perfect heir.)

Regulus cooly replies, hands clenching into fists and chin raised slightly up, "I'll let you know."

* * *

A hand reaches out and catches Regulus' wrist. It holds him in place. Regulus scowls, wrist ripping away from James' touch. They're in a darkened and excluded hallway which no one uses.

"There's nothing left to be said," Regulus snaps, left hand unknowingly reaching to touch the small heat left on his right wrist. He wants to remember James' touch forever.

James groans, brown eyes staring desperately into his grey ones. It's the emotions in James' eyes that frighten him. Passion, sadness, determination, _love_ , and disappointment. "You don't mean that, Reg. I know you feel something for me. I don't know why you're being so stubborn."

"I-I feel nothing for you," Regulus whispers, eyes burning with the need to sob. He loves James. He's in love with the idiot. He harshly wipes a hand over his eyes. _Regulus is in fucking love_. "Nothing."

"Well, I do," James cries, placing a hand on his heart, "I feel many, many things for you."

Regulus shakes his head, "Please don't say it. Please."

"I love you," James declares, voice cracking. "I love you so much. I love you, I love you, _I love you_. And I know you love me."

He can't hear anymore of this. It'd make him want to change his mind, but Regulus has already decided.

 _If you love something, you have to let it go._

"I wish you'd have left my relationship with Sirius alone. I wish you would have never met me." _I wish you weren't so lovable and understanding._ "Leave me alone."

James bites his lip so hard he draws blood. Regulus has to dig his fingernails into his palm to stop himself from reaching out in worry. James closes his eyes and takes deep breaths, shoulders heaving and body tense. Regulus sees him turn to leave and stops himself from sobbing at the sight. His breath catches in his throat when James pulls a piece of a paper from his pocket and hands it to him.

James' voice is shaky and his fingers tremble when they touch Regulus. "If you change your mind, contact this number. We'll keep you safe and protect you. You can be free."

And with that James leaves, the slip of paper burning Regulus' hand.

Regulus lets himself sob softly when James is gone. James is wrong. James is also just another pawn for the other side—for Dumbledore. Regulus and James, two pawns from opposing sides, will never be together; they were never meant to be together, never even meant to connect like they did.

Regulus practically runs to the Slytherin common room to find Severus. He finds the other boy, reading quietly in his dorm.

"Make the call to the Dark Lord. Tell him I'm here to serve," Regulus spits out, sounding and looking disgusted with himself. He crushes the slip of paper in his hand.

 _Oh, James, I can never be free._

Regulus swallows the lump in his throat when Severus raves on about how he's come to the right decision. The rest of his life is suddenly clear.

Pawns never live that long to begin with; he won't either.

(Regulus closes his eyes and imagines the sweet dream from earlier. How sweet.)


	33. Fur Coat

**A/N:** Okay, so this is sort of crack but not? Lol, make of it what you will.

 **The Golden Snitch -** World Sight Day - _Write about a student wearing Muggle fashion at school_

 _Jas - Mahoutokoro - Kaze_

 **Around the World -** Malta - (color) Maroon

 **Word count:** 476

* * *

 ** _Fur Coat_**

* * *

Sirius had always known he was handsome. His good looks which he inherited from his family were the only good thing his family gave him. He grew his long, black locks and made sure they were always soft and silky. He took pride in his clear complexion. There wasn't a blemish on his face. His striking gray eyes never failed to secure him a date.

Now, in addition to all of this, was his clothes. Or, better yet, his stylistic wardrobe. His clothes gravitated more towards the rocker image. What could he say? He loved rock music and it never failed to irritate his mother either.

So, Sirius, one could argue, was the icon of the school. And he planned to strengthen this claim by wearing a fluffy, maroon fur coat. It was only the latest fashion ever.

Lily had shown it to him as a matter of fact.

She said all the muggles were into this and that it was cool. Sirius was inclined to believe her. He wasn't at first. Don't get him wrong, but Lily hadn't always been the most honest person to him. That girl liked to pull pranks, too.

But Sirius knew she wasn't lying as soon as he set eyes on the fur coat. It was glorious. It was perfect. And it was all his.

"What are you wearing?" James yelled as soon as Sirius walked fashionably late through the doors of the Great Hall. Every single eye was on him. "It's-It's …" he trailed off wordlessly.

"Hideous?" Remus whispered, eyeing the way the fur coat hugged his boyfriend's shoulders. "Is that a girl's coat?"

"Amazing!" James shouted, startling Peter and Remus when he sat up and ran towards Sirius. "I need to get one. It's so beautiful and soft. My icon," James said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Sirius beamed and showcased the fur coat around. He knew it'd be a hit.

 _Days later_

Remus let out a low growl when he walked past another group of teens wearing fur coats. He'd seen fur coats in every shade possible. It was ridiculous really that this was the new trend at Hogwarts.

"Remy," Sirius said, bouncing over to him, his own maroon fur coat looking unbearably hot in the sun. "Where are you going?"

Remus could see the layer of sweat on Sirius' forehead. "Indoors." He frowned and took a handkerchief to wipe away Sirius' sweat. "Take that thing off. You're burning."

Sirius pouted, touching the fur. "But it's cute."

"How about we make you sweat in a different way?" Remus suggested, biting his lip. He toyed with the edges of the fur coat and pushed it until it was off Sirius' shoulders. "Hm, our dorm room? Now?"

Sirius nodded, practically dragging Remus into the building.

Anything, Remus decided, to make him take that damned fur coat off.


	34. Papa's Paw Prints

**a/n:** So this isn't Wolfstar, nope, which is why it's here. I mean, that's just not the focus of it. Just a tattoo parlor au—gen.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Muggle Art - Tattoo Parlor! au

 **N:** this is a muggle au. wolf tattoos can mean moving forward or totem animal or spirit to help guide you through life.

 **Word count:** 772

* * *

 ** _Papa's Paw Prints_**

* * *

The doorbell chimed as Remus walked inside the Sucio's Ink Tattoo Parlor. He wiped his sweaty palms on his washed-out jeans and walked toward the front desk with more confidence than he had. The meaning behind the tattoo he was getting spurred him on. The man behind the counter looked to be around his age with black, messy hair, round hipster glasses, tan skin, and sleeveless arms covered in tattoos.

Remus glanced at the small nameplate that read: _James Potter, extraordinary receptionist._ He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not.

"Welcome! What can I do for you today?" James asked, smile bright and toothy.

"Er, I'm here to get a tattoo," Remus replied, hoping his nervousness wasn't as palpable as he thought it to be.

"Great! We have a fabulous array of tattoo artists. Here is a book with the artists and their work. You can choose any one of them if you'd like and set up an appointment," James rattled off, placing a thick black album on the counter. He glanced up and must've read something on Remus' face because James smiled sympathetically. "Or if you prefer, there is one tattoo artist available at this moment depending on the size of your tattoo desire."

"Um, yes, please. I just want a small pawprint," Remus admitted, scratching the back of his head. "It's nothing big. I think any artist would be able to pull it off nicely, so I don't mind having it right now."

James nodded and opened the album to a page of a tattoo artist. "Here is Sirius Black and his work. He's the only one free right now which is rare, you know. He's the best; gave me all of my tattoos! Do you want me to call him over?"

"Please," Remus answered, mouth opening slightly when he laid eyes on the beautiful ink art. There were many intricate and colorful designs that Remus felt slightly bad he'd gotten this great artist only to have Sirius ink a black wolf paw print.

James laughed and headed toward one of the rooms in the shop. "Be right back."

A few minutes had passed before James reappeared and waved him over. "I'll let Sirius take it from here, you know, cost-wise," he explained, pointing to an open door.

As soon as Remus walked in the room, he knew this was a good decision.

Sirius Black was, apparently, a handsome man who screamed of all things _fashion_ and _bad boy._ With his medium-length black hair, striking gray eyes, and, surprisingly, no visible tattoos that Remus could see.

Sirius blinked at him and flushed. "Oh, god, James was right. You are hot," Sirius blurted out, cheeks reddening nicely on his milky, white skin. "I mean, uh, hi, I'm Sirius Black, and I'll be your tattoo artist today."

"You think I'm hot?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Sorry, that was rather unprofessional of me. I swear I'm a total gentleman. But if you must know, I think you're a 9 and I'm the one you need."

Remus laughed, feeling much more relaxed than when he first came into the shop. "I'm not so sure about that. I'm definitely not a nine out of ten."

"Oh, you _definitely_ are," Sirius replied, winking. He gestured to the desk beside the tattoo seat. "So I heard James say that you wanted a small tattoo, right?"

Remus pulled out a small photo of the wolf paw print from his wallet and passed it to Sirius. "This is what I had in mind."

Sirius grinned. "Oh, this is gonna be easy. I love paw prints of any sort. I have one too. They're great, aren't they?"

Needless to say, the consultation played out rather nicely. Sirius was quite the charmer but very serious when he needed to be. All in all, it was a pretty good experience until it got to the actual tattooing part.

"Remus, I need you to breath, okay?" Sirius said, gloved hands holding the needle above Remus' forearm. Sirius' hair had been placed in a low ponytail that did _things_ to Remus' stomach. Maybe if he focused on Sirius it wouldn't hurt much. "Don't worry, this won't take too long."

It's a tingling sensation when the needle finally touched Remus' arm. Truth be told, Remus had psyched himself out by reading on the internet that tattoos hurt. Apparently, he had better pain tolerance than he thought.

"You still with me?" Sirius asked over the slight buzzing of the needle.

Remus smiled, looking down at his almost finished paw print that he'd gotten in memory of his father. "Yeah, I'm still with you."


	35. Canned Foods

**The Writing Club:** Count your buttons - Dialogue "You're doing it wrong."

 **Pairing the Character** \- James/Regulus

 **2018 Resolutions:** Write tooth-rotting fluff.

 **Word count:** 332

* * *

 ** _Canned Foods_**

* * *

"Are you almost done with the kitchen?"

James turns around from where he's shoving spices into the cabinet drawers to grin at Regulus who's resting on the island, elbows on the counter and chin on top of closed hands. "Almost. Do you want to help with the rest of the spices while I finish the canned foods? I have a system for them so just follow that."

Regulus nods and heads over to him. He looks at the way James has spread out the spices and shrugs. He can see no apparent "system", but it should be easy enough.

It's just spices and ingredients.

"You're doing it wrong," James says only moments later, tapping Regulus' outstretched hand. "You can't just shove them in randomly. The oregano can't go in the far back, but the baking powder can. I hardly use it anyway."

Regulus scoffs as James moves him gently away. "What's the difference? They're all going to be in there anyway."

James pinches Regulus' side and huffs when Regulus complains loudly about the pain. "You're so dramatic. You know I like having the spices I use more often for cooking in the front. Makes it easier, not that you would know considering you burn toast."

"But that's why I have you around. To cook and feed me," Regulus teases, wrapping an arm around James' waist who is rearranging the supposed mess he created in the cabinet. "I'd be starving without you."

"No, you wouldn't. You'd just be living off of takeout food, so you'd be fat." James hurriedly kisses the top of Regulus' forehead before the other man can react. "But I'd love you even if you were a bit bigger. I think you'd be wonderful to cuddle with."

Regulus raises an eyebrow. "Nice save," he says dryly. "Now about those canned foods, do they have a system too or can I just put them wherever?"

James gives him an incredulous look. "Who has a system for canned foods? That's ridiculous, love."


End file.
